


Endeavour: Light

by Parakeetist



Category: Endeavour (TV), Inspector Morse (TV)
Genre: England (Country), F/M, HIV/AIDS, Kaposi's sarcoma, Medical issues, Murder, Police Procedural, Police department, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parakeetist/pseuds/Parakeetist
Summary: This one is different. Morse must undergo training to continue at the police department. He has strange visions of the future.Once again, I have widged around with many events and people in the timeline.This story is, once again, outside the usual time arc. This is set just before series six. It’s named after two anachronistic songs.“But today / all the lights went out in Heaven” - Marcy Playground, “All the Lights Went Out,” 1999And, of course: “There is a light, and it never goes out” - from the song of the same name- The Smiths, 1986Crackers are the American term for a rectangular or circular light baked bread snack.The plot refers to a man who catches a precursor of AIDS, called Kaposi’s sarcoma. It involved nodes appearing on the patient’s body, which looked like fingertips. At the time, few treatments were available, and many patients just lingered and died. Now, there are various treatments for AIDS.The Thames Valley Police have an Instragram: https://www.instagram.com/thamesvalleypolice/The story contains foul language, graphic violence, and sexual situations. It also contains the death of a VERY major character.Thanks for reading.





	Endeavour: Light

Endeavour – Light  
by Parakeetist

 

Cast of Characters:

Endeavour Morse  
Jim Strange  
Fred Thursday  
Winifred Thursday  
Joan Thursday  
Sam Thursday  
Joyce Morse  
Reginald Bright  
George Fancy  
Shirley Trewlove  
Robert Lewis  
Valerie Lewis  
Max DeBryn

 

New characters:

DI Barry Wilcox  
PC Henry Gleason  
WPC Geraldine Hughes  
Cheryl Abramowitz, Joan’s housemate  
Rachel Fisk, Joan’s housemate  
Earl Trent, civilian clerk at the new station  
DCI Aaron Prior  
Sol Bachman  
Woman customer at print shop  
Various other workers at different places  
Man at swimming pool  
Lyle Barrigan, tiny baby  
Laurel Tinkman, member of local council  
Reporter for the TV news

 

Act One, Scene One

(At the Thames Valley Police station. In a dark room, in the guts of the building. Detective Sergeant Morse is sitting in a chair, to which he is tied by strips of cloth. He is blindfolded. There is one light on in the room.)

(An interrogator stands a few feet away. The man carries a whip. He shakes the handle, so that the cord of the whip snakes across the floor.)

Barry: “Tell me your name, rank, and serial number.”

Endeavour: “You want the one from the Army, or the police one?”

Barry: “Who cares? Just say it!”

Endeavour: “My name is Morse, I’m a Detective Sergeant, and my serial number is, oh, I forgot. It’s a string of letters and numbers.”

Barry: “What’s your first name?”

(Endeavour just growls.)

Barry: “Do you want to go get your wallet?”

Endeavour: “But then, what would be the point of the whole thing?”

Barry: “Ah, you’re making me lose my concentration. Let’s try this again later.” 

(He unties Morse from the chair and steps away. Morse gets up.)

Endeavour: “This is much different than I remember.”

Barry: “Did you get this training at the academy?”

Endeavour: “Yes. Only they doused me with a bucket of water.”

(Barry opens the door. They both walk out.)

(Cut to: DC George Fancy is straightening up in Supt. Bright’s room.)

George: “Let’s see, the reports go over here, the files go in that cabinet there...”

(WPC Shirley Trewlove walks in.)

Shirley: “What are you doing?”

George: “Trying to finish these files. Want to hand me that one on the desk?”

(She hands it to him.)

George: “Great. And that divider over there?”

(She hands him the divider.)

George: “And now, you want to kiss me?”

(Shirley blinks.)

Shirley: “Um – um – not in public.”

George: “This is a police station.”

Shirley: “Which is paid for by public taxes. And the door’s open.”

George: “Close it.”

(She looks at him, and then closes the door. He walks over to her.)

(They kiss, very lightly.)

Shirley: “...Oh.”

George: “Why do you wear your hat indoors? Everyone knows it’s bad luck.”

Shirley: “There’s no way to carry it. I can’t tuck it in my pocket.”

George: “I like your hair.”

Shirley: “Oh… thank you.”

George: “Do you have to wear it in a ponytail?”

Shirley: “At work, I do. But maybe, when we go out...”

George: “Okay.” (He smiles.) “Where do you want to go?”

Shirley: “Ah, the amusement hall? There’s one in Abingdon.”

George: “You’re on. Meet you at seven, tomorrow evening.”

Shirley: “You’ve got it.” (She smiles and walks out of the room.)

(Cut to: In the main room. Morse is at his desk, across from several other detectives. Two of them start a fight with paper airplanes.)

Endeavour: “Could you please-?”

Geraldine: “All right. Sorry, sir.”

Henry: “I get to be the RAF, you get to be-”

(He looks up at Endeavour, who is still frowning.)

Henry: “Uh-”

Endeavour: “Why are you two in this room? Those are detectives’ desks, don’t you know?”

(Henry blinks.)

Henry: “Right. Well.” (He and Geraldine stand up. They walk out of the room.)

(Endeavour stares after them for a moment. Then he leans back into his chair.)

(Jim Strange walks up.)

Jim: “Hey, how ya’ doin’?”

Endeavour: “Breathing.”

Jim: “There’s a foot of snow coming down soon. Weather report said so.”

Endeavour: “But it’s March.”

Jim: “It’s not unheard of.”

Endeavour: “Shovel it.”

Jim: “Go shovel yourself.”

(Strange walks to the front door of the station and looks out. Then he comes back.)

Jim: “It’s there right now.”

Endeavour: “What? Did it fall within two minutes?”

Jim: “Look for yourself.”

(Endeavour walks to the door, and likewise checks. He walks back.)

Endeavour: “I don’t believe that.”

Jim: “They’re keeping us late. The snow creates problems for the street cleaners. Stay a couple more hours.”

Endeavour: “Do we get overtime?”

Jim: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “Okay.” (He sits down again.)

(The supply clerk comes by, and hands Endeavour a roll of gauze tape. The clerk continues to walk. Morse sits up and looks at the box.)

Endeavour: “What is this? I don’t need this. I’m not injured.”

Jim: “It’s routine. Keep it. You may need it.”

Endeavour: “I’m not injury-prone.”

Jim (raising an eyebrow): “Not what I heard.” (He walks away.)

Endeavour (sounding hurt): “Hey!” 

Jim: “Did you finish the Carter case?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Jim: “The Taverner case?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Jim: “Even the Bollen case?”

Endeavour: “Yes, that too.”

Jim (tapping a foot): “Well, then you can take a break. Go eat something. You’re so skinny, you’re going to snap in half when the wind picks up.” (He walks away.)

Endeavour (calling after him): “I’ll have you know-” (But Jim ignores him.)

(Morse stands up and strolls down the hall to the canteen. He takes a can of juice from the fridge and gets in line to pay.)

(He sees Joan in line in front of him. He waves to her, but she does not see.)

(She pays and goes to a seat. A few customers go by. Then Endeavour pays.)

(He walks over to her seat.)

Endeavour: “Hello. What brings you here?”

Joan: “Oh. I didn’t notice you.”

(He sits down.)

Joan: “I’m here to see my father. I’m supposed to give him this.” (She takes a new hat from a bag.) “My Mom bought it for him.”

Endeavour: “Oh. He likes his old one.”

Joan: “The old one couldn’t be washed anymore. She wanted a new band, to offset his hair.”

Endeavour: “Aren’t you sweet.”

Joan: “I was hoping he’d be able to have lunch with me, but I don’t guess that’ll be.”

Endeavour: “Isn’t it a little early to have lunch?”

Joan: “Yes, but I can’t come back later.”

Endeavour: “Too bad.” (He holds out his hand.) “I’ll give it to him.”

Joan: “Okay.” (She passes him the hat.) 

(Then, Joan touches the left side of her chest.)

Endeavour: “Are you all right?”

Joan: “Chest pains. Ow.” 

Endeavour: “You’d better go to the doctor.”

Joan: “No – ahh-”

(He stands up.)

Endeavour: “Come on, I’ll drive you. They can miss me for a few minutes.”

(She stands up and walks with him to the front door, and out onto the street.)

(They go to the car park. He starts the car, and warms it for a minute. Then moves into traffic.)

(He drives slowly. They pass a doctor’s office, and he pulls over.)

Endeavour: “Do you want me to wait?”

Joan: “Won’t be necessary. Thank you.” 

(She turns to give him a kiss on the cheek. He closes his eyes, and kisses her on the lips.)

(It lasts a few seconds.)

(She draws back, a look of confusion on her face.)

Joan: “Why did-” (She blushes.) “I’ll just-” (She opens the door and leaves the car.)

(He watches her go into the office, then heads back to the station.)

 

Act One, Scene Two

(Endeavour goes to his desk, and does the crossword from the newspaper. George Fancy walks by.)

Endeavour: “Come here a second.”

George: “Who, me?”

Endeavour: “Yes, you.” 

(George walks over.)

Endeavour: “A twelve-letter word for the processing of liquor.”

George: “Distillation.”

Endeavour: “I’ll be a monkey’s uncle. Fits.”

George: “What do I win?”

Endeavour: “Nothing. You are free to leave.”

(George turns and walks away.)

(In another moment, Morse is bored again. He makes holes in the paper with his pen, then tries the junior word jumble. He gives up on that very quickly.)

(He sighs, and puts the pen in a cup. He stands.)

(Cut to: Joan walks out of the doctor’s office. She pulls her coat close against her chest, and steps up to the bus stop sign.)

(She gets on the next bus, drops a coin in the collection box, and takes a seat. The bus has few other passengers.)

(She gets off at her stop, and walks up to her flat.)

(Joan puts away her jacket and steps into her slippers. The phone rings.)

Joan: “Hello?”

Winifred: “Hello, dear, it’s me. How are you?”

Joan: “Well enough, thanks, and you?”

Winifred: “Well, I had to go to the dentist today. Two fillings.”

Joan: “I dropped off your hat for Dad at the station.”

Winifred: “Thank you. Did you get hit by the snow?”

Joan: “Yes. It fell pretty quickly. Less than an hour.”

Winifred: “Oh, God. I’ll have to break out the shovel before Frederick gets home. But I’ll take a nap first.”

Joan: “Good, Mom. See you later.”

Winifred: “Bye-bye.” (She hangs up.)

(Joan whistles to herself as she walks down the hall to the door of her flat. She puts on an album, ‘Surfin U.S.A.’ by the Beach Boys, kicks off her shoes, and lies on the bed. She props an arm over her forehead.)

(Soon, Joan is asleep. She awakens to the sound of the record scratching, as it has reached the end. She sits up and rubs her eyes, then turns off the player.)

(There is a knock on the door. It’s Cheryl.)

Cheryl: “There’s a gentleman caller to see you.”

Joan: “Oh. Ask him what he wants.”

(Cheryl walks down to her room, and shuts the door.)

(Joan walks into the living room. It’s Endeavour.)

Joan: “Oh.”

Endeavour: “Hello.” (He is sitting on the couch.)

Joan: “What brings you here?”

Endeavour: “I just wanted to talk about some things.”

Joan: “Well, I like things.”

Endeavour: “Well.” (He stands up, then sits down again.) 

Joan: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “I gave your father the hat, just before he left the office.”

Joan: “Did he like it?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Joan: “That’s good. Mom picked it out.”

Endeavour: “She knows him very well.”

(Joan smiles.)

Joan: “Now, you didn’t come through all that snow just to talk about something you could have told me over the phone. What gives?”

Endeavour: “Ah – well, um-” (He scratches the back of his neck.) 

Joan: “Come on. Out with it.”

(She notices he has taken off his shoes. He flexes his toes in the socks.)

Endeavour: “Ah, let’s go where we can’t be heard.”

Joan: “Commode’s down the hall, on the right.”

Endeavour: “That isn’t what I meant.”

(She raises an eyebrow.)

Endeavour: “It’s about the pains you’ve been having.”

Joan: “Really?”

(He nods.)

Joan: “No, really?”

(Cheryl comes into the room, and picks up a magazine off the table.)

Cheryl: “This one’s mine. Hi, how are you?” (Before Morse can answer, she walks to her own room again.)

(Joan holds out her hands, as if to say, ‘What do you mean?’)

(Endeavour gets up, and walks down the hall, to her door. He turns the handle.)

(Joan’s room is simply furnished, with a couch, a desk, two chairs, a clothes cabinet, and a stereo on a stand, with some speakers next to it.)

Joan: “Hey-” (She scoots in behind him, and closes the door.) “You didn’t answer me.”

Endeavour: “These pains you’ve been having. Are they like a heart attack, or a steady, dull pain?”

Joan: “Today, the doctor gave me painkillers. Pretty strong.”

Endeavour: “That isn’t what I asked you.” (He frowns.) “Let me.” (He beckons with one hand. She gets the chemist’s bag. He looks in it.) “Oxycodone. Hmm, isn’t this what they give people in the States, after surgery?”

Joan: “I think so. Why?”

Endeavour: “Aside from the danger of getting hooked, there’s, um.” (He pulls at the corner of his beard.) 

Joan: “Spit it out.”

Endeavour: “My mother had cancer. It killed her.”

Joan: “I’m sorry. But, ah, what does that have to do with me?”

(He grabs the back of a chair, and fixes her with a stern look.)

Joan: “I don’t get it.”

Endeavour: “Does it run in your family?”

Joan: “You’re making a big deal out of nothing.”

Endeavour: “It’s hardly nothing.”

Joan: “Do you want me to go have a scan? Is that what you want?”

Endeavour (quietly): “I don’t want to lose you.”

(She looks shocked.)

Joan (very quietly): “Morse… Really?”

Endeavour: “What it would do to your parents-”

(She folds her arms across her chest.)

Endeavour: “Yes, I want you to have a scan. Please. Go. For the sake of my being afraid.”

Joan: “You’ve never – spoken to me like this before.”

(He purses his lips.)

Joan: “All right. I’ll call tomorrow.”

Endeavour: “Today. Right now.”

Joan: “The office is probably closed.” 

Endeavour: “Try them.”

(Joan waits a moment, then picks up the phone. She dials the doctor’s office.)

Joan: “Hello. Yes, how old do you have to be to get one of those cancer scans for women?” (She pauses to hear the response.) “Oh. I didn’t know. Can I get one anyway?” (Pause.) “You know I have a card. Okay, let’s see. Yes, I am free on the twenty-first of this month.”

(From the other side of the room, Endeavour shakes his head.)

Joan: “Oh, wait a minute. Can you make it tomorrow?” (Pause.) “I know that’s short notice, but it will allow me to return to work next week. Okay? Two p.m. Thanks. I’ll be there.” (She hangs up, and turns to face Morse.) “I did it. Are you happy?” (She smiles weakly.)

(He nods, and smiles briefly.)

Joan: “Well, you should be going now. You’ll need to get the Jaguar waxed, after all that snow.” (She smiles.)

(He just looks at her.)

Joan: “Come on, what’s the trouble? Don’t you have to make dinner?”

(He sighs.)

Endeavour: “When I caught you running away from home, that time – what did you have in your suitcase?”

Joan: “What is this?” (She laughs.) “That’s a strange question.”

Endeavour: “Nevertheless.” 

Joan: “Ah, a few changes of clothes, some bathroom necessities, things like that.”

Endeavour: “But no books, and no food.”

Joan: “Yes. Why is that important? What is this about?”

Endeavour: “I’m a detective. I do this for a living.”

(She looks puzzled.)

Endeavour: “You weren’t thinking about having fun. That’s one of the reasons I knew you weren’t thinking straight.”

Joan: “I am a barrel of laughs, come to think of it.”

Endeavour: “I followed you in my car.”

Joan: “You must have been concerned for my safety.”

Endeavour: “Yes. It’s the reason you’re still alive.”

(Flashback to the night Joan was going to leave town.)

(Endeavour pulls up in his car. He gets out.)

Endeavour: “Hey!”

(She turns around.)

Joan: “What – what are you doing here?”

Endeavour: “Think about this. Think about what you’re doing.” (He stares at her.)

Joan: “What, this?” (She lifts the suitcase.) “I’m leaving town. I have to get away for a while.”

Endeavour: “I know you’re upset after what happened at the bank. But think about your Mom and Dad. You mean everything in the world to your parents. You mean everything in the world to-”

(His eyes open wide.)

Joan: “Well, I just-” 

(He steps forward and grabs her suitcase.)

Endeavour: “I’ll be taking this with me.” (He hurries to the car and throws the bag in the trunk. He slams it shut.)

Joan: “Hey! I need that!”

Endeavour: “You can walk back home if you want.”

Joan: “What am I supposed to tell my parents?”

Endeavour: “I don’t know. I’ll think of something on the way.”

(She walks to the passenger side, and gets in. She is crying and shaking.)

(He reaches out and puts a hand on her back.)

Endeavour: “It’s going to be all right.”

(He drops his hand, and grabs the wheel. He gets the car into gear again.)

(In a few minutes, he stops at her parents’ house.)

(She spends a moment looking at the dashboard of the car.)

Endeavour: “Come on. You have to go. In a few minutes, your Mom’s going to get up and wonder where you are.”

Joan: “Oh, God. What have I done?”

Endeavour: “Left home for twenty minutes.”

Joan: “All right. And thank you very much for – stopping me.”

Endeavour: “No problem.” (He smiles, barely.)

(She waves at him, and gets out of the car. He watches until she is back in the house, then drives away.)

(Back to: Joan and Endeavour are in her room, at the flat.)

Joan: “Ah, is this the first time you have ever seen this room?”

Endeavour: “Yes. You should dust more often.” (He smiles. She does not laugh.) “It was a joke. Just a joke.”

Joan: “Well. I guess you should be going.”

(He purses his lips, and shakes his head.)

(She tilts her head.)

Joan: “No…?”

(She gets up and walks to the living room. He follows.)

Endeavour: “You’re not going to make me leave.”

(Joan sits down on the couch. He sits beside her.)

(Rachel opens the door. Endeavour immediately throws himself flat on the couch, so Rachel can’t see him.)

Joan: “Hi. How are you?”

Rachel (not looking up): “Good. Did you get the mail?”

Joan: “Yes, it’s on the table.”

Rachel: “Thanks.” (She takes her mail and walks to her room.)

Joan: “Whew.”

(Endeavour beckons to her.)

Joan: “What?”

(He tugs at her hand. She falls to the surface of the couch.)

Joan: “Oh-”

(They lie face to face. He closes his eyes. He throws one arm over his head, and with his free hand, clenches hers.)

(He leans in, and gently kisses her.)

(They continue to kiss for several minutes. His hand goes to her back.)

(She breaks it off, and moves back, looking frightened.)

Endeavour: “So.”

Joan: “Why – why did you close your eyes?”

Endeavour: “Never mind that.” (He kisses her again.)

(She starts to roll back off the couch. At the last minute, she lowers a leg, and sits up.)

Joan: “Oh!” 

(She props her hands on the couch and stands up. Endeavour does as well.)

Endeavour: “I should get going.” (He smiles faintly.)

(He waves, and walks out.)

(Joan stares after him for a while. Then she walks back into her room.)

(Cut to: Endeavour walks into his flat. He hangs up his coat and uses the washroom. Then he goes to his bedroom.)

(Clad only in his underclothes, he hugs the pillow, and looks into the middle distance.)

 

Act One, Scene Three

(Joan heads to work for the half-day.)

(Endeavour walks into the police station. Strange follows behind him. They commute to work separately, though they still live in the same flat.)

Jim: “Hey.”

Endeavour: “Hello.”

Jim: “What are you supposed to do today?”

Endeavour: “Dunno.” 

Jim: “You finished all those cases. Let’s see.” (He looks at a schedule board.) “All right, out of here. You can go home.”

Endeavour: “Really? So soon?”

Jim: “There’s nothing to keep you here. You need to use up some of your time. Must have loads of holiday hours.”

Endeavour: “All right.” (He goes to the punch card machine and clocks out. He hasn’t even taken off his coat, and just walks out.)

(Cut to: He walks in the door of his flat. He hangs up his coat and coughs. He puts a hand on his chest.)

Endeavour: “I hope I’m not coming down with something.”

(He stops in the washroom. On his way out, his left leg starts to twinge.)

Endeavour: “Ow.” (He puts a hand on the top of the leg, and limps into his room.)

(He sits down on the bed, and changes into his gray sweatpants. He takes off his shirt. Then he picks up the phone. He calls Thursday’s house.)

(It rings and rings. After a moment, he hangs up. He pulls the covers over himself, and closes his eyes.)

(A few hours later, he wakes up, and coughs heavily. He goes to the washroom and takes a couple tablespoons of medicine. He walks back to his room.)

(The phone rings. He picks it up.)

Endeavour: “Hello?”

Joan: “Hello. I just got out of the doctor’s office.”

Endeavour: “What did they tell you?”

Joan: “Nothing yet. We have to wait three days for the image to be processed. Fingers crossed, though.”

Endeavour: “Can you come over?”

Joan: “What?”

Endeavour: “Keep me company.”

Joan: “Ah, I guess so. I’ll see you in half an hour.”

Endeavour: “Make it faster. Goodbye.” (He hangs up.)

(He puts on a bathrobe and waits for her.)

(Twenty minutes later, there is a knock at the door. He answers.)

Joan: “Hello.”

Endeavour: “Come on in.”

(She walks in.)

Joan: “You’re sick. I should leave. You need rest.”

Endeavour: “Ah, come on. Sit down.” (He gestures to a chair.)

(She takes off her coat, puts down her bag, and sits.)

Joan: “You need a dog.”

Endeavour: “Which one of us would feed it? Me or him?”

(She shrugs.)

Joan: “You could split it. Each feed it a different day.”

Endeavour: “That’s something.” (He sits in a small chair next to the door of his room.)

Joan: “You need medicine.” (Before he can stop her, she gets up and goes to the washroom.) “Now this-”

Endeavour: “I already took the cough syrup, if you’re wondering.”

Joan: “Oh. Let me see.” (She searches the cabinet.) “Here.” (She comes back with two aspirin and a cup of water.)

Endeavour: “Thanks.” (He takes the pills and gulps the water. Mouth still full of water, he smiles.)

(She giggles, and looks around.)

Joan: “That’s a rather small kitchen.”

Endeavour: “Couldn’t be helped. That’s what happens when you let some other guy do the paperwork.”

Joan: “Well, I’d better be going. You need your sleep.”

Endeavour: “Come on. Stay a little while. I asked you to keep me company.”

Joan: “Jim won’t mind?”

Endeavour: “He won’t even be home for a few more hours.”

Joan: “All right. Do you have a board game we could play?”

Endeavour: “Ah, let me get it.” (He rummages in a closet and emerges with ‘Monopoly.’) “Let’s to the table.”

(Cut to: an hour later. Joan has several hotels. Endeavour props his thumb on his chin, and contemplates his next move.)

(Endeavour slaps the table.)

Endeavour: “I think you’ve won it.”

Joan: “Come on, can’t you make one more move?”

Endeavour: “Yes, yes I can.” (He rolls the dice and moves his piece, the car, to the Free Parking space.) “Are you supposed to get money for that, or not?”

Joan: “I don’t even know. Let’s just count.”

(She starts to go through her money. He does as well. She emerges several hundred pounds in front of him.)

Joan: “Well, that’s it. Now you really have to go to sleep.” (She smiles, and packs up the board into its box.)

Endeavour: “Fair’s fair.” (He takes the box from her and puts it back in his room. He gets under the covers.) 

(She smiles at him as he pulls up the covers.)

Endeavour: “Read me a story.”

(She tilts her head.)

Joan: “Okay, what, mister?”

Endeavour: “Ah, you know...”

Joan: “I’ll just make one up.” (She pulls a chair up to the bedside, and begins to speak.)

(He stares at her as she begins.)

Joan: “Once there was a king. He had all that he wanted in this life. And then-” (She stops.)

Endeavour (pause): “Go on.”

(She gets up half off the chair.)

Endeavour: “No. Finish.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “I – I – I should just-” (She twists her hands on the back of the chair.)

Endeavour (laughing): “No.” (He laughs.) “Oh, all right. Go if you have to.”

Joan (very quietly): “Thank you.”

(He nods.)

(She walks out of the room. Then, he sits up.)

(He grabs the trash bin, and brings up a great deal of phlegm.)

Endeavour: “Oh, God.” (He hacks again. He wipes his lips with a facial tissue. Then he swabs his forehead with more tissue, and lies back on the pillow.)

 

Act One, Scene Four

(Some time later. Jim walks in the flat.)

(He notices the light in Endeavour’s room is still on. He opens the door and peeks in.)

(His roommate is lying with mouth open and arms outstretched. Jim shuts off the light, and closes the door.)

(Endeavour rapidly shakes his head, and props himself on his elbows. He half opens his eyes.)

(Cut to: the next morning. Endeavour gets up and staggers to the dresser. He picks out his clothes for the day. He trudges to the washroom, and comes out fully dressed.)

(He walks slowly into work. Jim nods to him. He plunks his tea mug down on the desk, and rubs the bridge of his nose.)

(Some time later: He props his head on one hand, and tilts slightly to one side.)

(Jim comes over.)

Jim: “You want to look at the cold cases for me?”

Endeavour: “Yes, which one?”

Jim: “Try Sol Bachman. That one’s got it all. Sickness, self-loathing – it’s just fun.”

Endeavour: “All right. I’ll go look.”

(He goes to a file cabinet at the side of the room, and rummages through it, until he finds the name. He takes out the folder.)

(The packet is loaded with photographs and forms. He looks through them.)

(One of the pictures is of the alleged criminal, Sol Bachman. Endeavour picks it up and focuses on it. When first arrested, Bachman was in his late twenties. He had brown hair, and a bit of a widow’s peak.)

Endeavour (reading from the documents): “Individual seen on security cameras. Went into chemical labs and asked to speak to the managers. Held them at gunpoint. Spoke about an illness. None of them could help him. Was charged with breaking and entering, and making threats. Served a total of two years, ten months.” (He picks up a handwritten note.) “Reentered society. We don’t know where he is.”

(He rubs his chin.)

(George Fancy walks by.)

Endeavour: “Come here a minute. I need you to go to Archives with a message.”

George: “Sure, what is it?”

(Endeavour writes it down on a slip of paper and folds it in half. He hands it to Fancy.)

George: “Thanks.” (He walks down the hall.)

(Endeavour stretches, and rubs his shoulders.)

(In a few minutes, Fancy comes back.)

George: “They said they would deal with it.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(George nods.)

Endeavour: “Are we supposed to get any more snow?”

George: “No, not that I’ve heard of.”

Endeavour: “Good. All right, you may go if you want.”

George: “Thank you.” (He walks away.)

(Endeavour rubs the bridge of his nose. He leans back on his chair.)

(Minutes later, Jim walks by. Endeavour is asleep, with his mouth open.)

Jim: “Hey, Sparky. Wake up!” (He nudges Morse by the arm.)

(Endeavour wakes up and shakes his head.)

Jim: “C’mon, we’ll spot you one time, but nothing more! You’re making us look bad!”

Endeavour: “Uh, sorry.”

Jim: “Drink some coffee, will you?” (He walks away.)

(A civilian clerk walks up.)

Earl: “There’s a message from the Archives.” (He hands Endeavour a response form.)

Endeavour: “’Your request will take at least twelve hours to process. Please inquire next week.’ Ah, thank you.”

Earl: “How come your desk is the only one without a candy dish?”

Endeavour: “Excuse me?”

Earl: “I just noticed that you don’t have a candy dish. Do you just not like to share with others?”

(Endeavour fixes him with a withering stare. Earl walks away.)

(Morse rubs the back of his neck.)

(Cut to: The end of shift. Morse gets his coat and clocks out.)

(While driving, he has a sudden change of thought, and heads to Ms. Thursday’s flat.)

(He parks and knocks on the door. It takes a few minutes for one of the roommates to answer.)

Rachel: “Yes, can I help you?”

Endeavour: “Uh, hi, is Ms. Thursday here?”

Rachel: “I believe so. Let me check.” (She closes the door.)

(Moments later, Joan comes to the door.)

Joan: “Uh, hello.” (She sneezes.)

Endeavour: “Hang on, did I give you my cold?”

Joan: “Looks like it.”

Endeavour: “That’s too bad. Can I come in?”

(She hesitates for a second, then lets him in.)

Joan: “I don’t want to re-infect you.” (She puts a hand over her mouth.)

Endeavour: “Sit down.” (They both sit on the couch.) “Want to watch something?”

Joan: “Well, no, I should really be resting.”

Endeavour: “I’ll get you some tea.” (He walks into the kitchen. Moments later, he comes back with a hot cup. She sips.)

Joan: “Thanks.” 

Endeavour: “How was work?”

Joan: “Rough today. A kid threw a book at me.”

Endeavour (blanching): “Good grief! Did you call your supervisor?”

Joan: “Yes. She gave him a reprimand. I wanted her to send him home. But she told me she was afraid we might get sued.” (She shivers.) “I’m afraid his father really will take me to court.”

Endeavour: “Did he hit you?”

Joan: “No, it landed on the floor.”

Endeavour: “Tomorrow’s Saturday. You don’t go in.”

Joan: “Yes. I just dread what’s waiting for me on Monday.”

Endeavour: “Oh, these things usually get settled out of court. If they even go that far.”

Joan: “I don’t know.” (She sighs and dips her head.)

(Morse gets up and puts on the TV. It’s on a game show.)

Announcer: “And now, contestant, spin the wheel!” (The man does.) “It, uh, won’t stop spinning… Can somebody make it stop?”

Joan: “Ah, you should take off your uniform coat.” 

(Endeavour takes the coat and puts it on a hook by the door.)

Joan: “Are you sweating?”

Endeavour: “Well...” (He blushes.)

Joan: “That’s all right. Sorry I brought it up.”

Endeavour: “Ah, can I take a quick shower?”

Joan: “Yes.”

(He gets up and walks to the washroom. He comes back in a few minutes, and sits down again.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Joan: “You smell good.”

Endeavour: “Always nice to hear.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “Thanks for checking on me. I – don’t feel like going out tonight. Didn’t want to, ah, lead you on.”

Endeavour: “Didn’t think you were.” (He smiles.)

(They continue to watch the show.)

Announcer: “Could somebody please fix this wheel?”

Joan: “It’s still spinning.” 

(They both laugh.)

Endeavour: “Always wondered what it would be like to win on one of those things.”

Joan: “Well.” (She stands up.) “It’s been good to see you, but I’ve got to get some rest.”

Endeavour: “Okay. Goodbye.” 

(She goes to kiss him on the cheek. He turns at the last second, and kisses her on the lips.)

(It lasts for some seconds. Joan breaks it off.)

Joan (eyes wide): “Oh-”

(Her roommate, Rachel, comes out of one of the rooms.)

Rachel: “Have you seen my photography book? I lost it again.”

(She walks to the coffee table, right near the two of them. Joan steps away.)

(Rachel picks up the book, turns right around, and walks back to her room.)

Endeavour: “Well.”

Joan: “Well.” (She shuts off the TV.)

Endeavour: “What are you doing tomorrow?”

Joan: “I don’t know, thought I might go ride my bike in the park.”

Endeavour: “I’ll come with you.”

Joan: “There won’t be any room for the both of us.”

Endeavour: “Ah, I’ll hire one.”

Joan: “Okay.” (She smiles.)

(He steps forward and kisses her again. He puts his hands on her shoulders.)

(This time, he breaks it off.)

Endeavour: “I – I was going to ask if I can stay here, but-”

(He blushes, and gets his coat.)

(Eyes wide, he walks to the door. She waves. He waves back, and walks out.)

 

Act One, Scene Five

(The next week, at the police station.)

(Endeavour goes to his desk. There, he finds a large envelope. He opens it.)

Endeavour (reading aloud): “’Glad to meet you. I want you to know.’” (He flips over the paper.) “’...To be continued tomorrow.’” 

(Jim walks by.)

Endeavour: “Did Trent put this on my desk?”

Jim: “Maybe. What is it?”

(Morse hands the note to him.)

Jim: “I don’t know. Maybe it’s a loony.”

Endeavour: “Hmm.” 

(He sits down, and picks up the phone. He dials Joan’s office.)

Clerk: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Hello, may I speak to Ms. Thursday, please?”

Clerk: “Yes. Just a moment.”

(He waits a few minutes.)

Joan: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Hi. Ah, I’ve got to ask you something. Did you send a letter to my office today?”

Joan: “No.”

Endeavour: “A note?”

Joan: “No.”

Endeavour: “Ah – all right. Thanks. See you later.”

Joan: “Yeah, see you.” (She hangs up.)

Endeavour: “Hmm.” (He folds the letter and puts it in a drawer.)

(Later on, he walks outside to get some fresh air. He sees a man in a ski mask. The man walks back and forth, and stares directly at Morse.)

(Morse furrows his brows.)

(Then, the man disappears.)

(Shaking his head, Endeavour walks back inside, and returns to his desk.)

(Cut to: He puts on his coat and gets ready to leave. He walks out into the car park.)

(The man in the mask is staring at him, from across the area.)

(Morse hurries to get in the car and start the engine. He takes a different exit out of the place.)

(He gets home, and goes into the kitchen. He takes out a notepad, and writes, ‘Man with mask following me. Report tomorrow.’)

(Cut to: Endeavour sits in front of the TV. Jim walks in.)

Endeavour: “Evening.”

Jim: “Hello.”

(Jim quietly goes about putting away his jacket.)

Endeavour: “Mail’s on the table.”

Jim: “Thank you.”

Endeavour: “Hey, could you put-”

Jim (over his shoulder): “What?”

Endeavour: “Never mind.”

(Morse stands up, flexes his knees, and trudges into the kitchen. He fixes himself a cup of tea.)

Jim: “You ever find out who wrote that note?”

Endeavour: “No. I’ll have to report it tomorrow.”

Jim: “Yeah, you don’t want to take any chances.”

Endeavour: “There was a man following me tonight.”

Jim: “What?”

Endeavour: “I saw him once outside the station, and once in the car park.”

Jim: “Jesus. Did you say anything to him?”

Endeavour: “No. But if he comes around again, I’m going to have him stopped.”

Jim: “Yeah. You do that. Fucking really.”

(He sits down to read the paper.)

Jim: “Fucking cricket. Always, the fucking cricket...”

(He turns pages. Morse goes into his room.)

(He sets down his cup on a table and calls Joan again.)

Joan: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Yeah, it’s me.”

Joan: “What’s going on?”

Endeavour: “Ah, hi. How’re you doing?”

Joan: “Okay, I guess. And you?”

Endeavour: “Ah, listen. There’s something I need to tell you.”

Joan (pause): “Yes?”

Endeavour: “There was a man following me at work today.”

Joan: “Oh, God. Did you stop him?”

Endeavour: “No. He was too far away. He had on a balaclava. I saw him across the street at midday, and at the other end of the car park when I was going home.”

Joan: “Good grief. I hope you catch him tomorrow.”

Endeavour: “I’d like to. I certainly will if he shows up again.”

Joan: “That’s pretty harrowing. People today, will do almost anything.”

Endeavour: “Seems like it.”

Joan: “Wow. What a day it’s been.”

Endeavour: “I’ll say.”

Joan: “I wish I could help.”

Endeavour: “I know, I know.” (He takes a deep breath.) “You want to come over?”

Joan (long pause): “And play cards?”

Endeavour (flustered): “Yeah. Cards.”

Joan: “Um, okay. I’ll take the bus. Don’t know if they run this time of night.”

Endeavour: “They should. Hurry.”

Joan: “Okay. Bye.”

Endeavour: “Bye now.” (He hangs up.)

(He gets up and paces around the room.)

(Cut to: Twenty minutes later, there is a knock on his door.)

Joan: “Hi.”

Endeavour: “Hello.”

(She walks in. He shuts the door.)

Joan: “So, where are we playing?” (She looks at the table.) “No cards?”

Endeavour: “Ah-” (He looks in a drawer, and finds a deck.)

(They sit at the table. He deals the cards and puts the rest on a stack in the middle of the table.)

Joan: “Some music?”

(He gets up and rummages through his albums. He picks out ‘Aida.’”

Joan: “That’s nice.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(They start to play.)

Joan: “Okay, do you have any threes?”

(Endeavour looks at his cards, then hands one over.)

Joan: “Thank you, do you have any twos?”

(He looks again, then frowns, and gives her the card.)

Joan: “Do you have any fives?”

Endeavour: “How long do we have to do this?”

Joan: “Until one of us runs out of cards. That person wins.”

Endeavour: “Okay. Do I get to tell you what to ask for?”

Joan: “Never.”

Endeavour: “Hmph.” (He rests his head on one hand.)

(A few minutes later, the record starts to skip. He walks over to look at it.)

Joan: “Do you have a cleaning kit?”

Endeavour: “Yes, but I just need to flip sides.” (He does this, and returns to the table.) “Where were we?”

Joan: “Do you have any nines?”

(With a sigh, he hands her the card.)

Joan: “Okay, do you have a ten?”

(He shakes his head.)

Endeavour: “Go fish.”

(She pulls out a ten.)

Joan (smiling): “I win.”

Endeavour: “Great. Let’s play 52 pick-up.”

Joan: “What’s that?”

Endeavour: “I throw the cards in the air and you have to pick up all of them.”

Joan: “She laughs. What do I get if I win?”

Endeavour: “Ten pounds.”

Joan: “Money! And what if I lose?”

Endeavour: “Don’t know yet. I’ll tell you.”

Joan: “Ready?”

(He gathers the cards, and throws them.)

Joan: “Ah!” (She catches about fifteen of them, then leans over the table. She laughs.)

Endeavour: “Guess you have to do what I want now.”

Joan: “And that is?”

(He bends a little and throws his arms around her waist.)

Joan: “Oh! What – what is this?”

(He kisses her.)

Joan: “Oh...” (She blushes and looks down.)

(He kisses her again.)

Joan: “Now what do we do!” (She giggles.)

(He nods toward the bedroom. She pauses for a long time.)

Endeavour: “Did you really think I wanted to just play cards?” (He smiles slightly.)

Joan: “Ah-”

(He takes her hand and walks toward the door. Then, Jim comes out.)

(He is wearing an undershirt and boxes, plus slippers.)

Jim: “Where did you put the newspaper?”

Endeavour: “Same place I always put it. With the things to go out.”

Jim: “Right.”

(He walks toward the alcove with the trash can. Joan breaks Morse’s grip on her hand.)

Joan: “Ah, I-”

Endeavour: “Have to get going.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “You’re not mad?”

Endeavour: “No, why would I be? Go when you want to go, come when you want to come.”

(She blushes again, then picks up her purse and coat. She is ready to go.)

Joan: “I’ll see you. Hope that guy doesn’t come to bother you.”

Endeavour: “I do too.”

Joan: “Bye now.”

Endeavour: “Bye.” 

(They wave at each other, and she leaves.)

 

Act Two, Scene One

(Next week. At the police station.)

(Endeavour is sorting through his mail when he comes across another note. He reads from it.)

Endeavour: “’Listen to me. You had better learn. What happened to me should not happen to anyone else.’” (He furrows his brows.) “Earl? Is Earl here?”

Jim: “Yeah, he’s down the other end of the building. What did you need him for?”

Endeavour: “How did this note get into the building?”

Jim: “I don’t know.”

Endeavour: “Did he stick it in the postal delivery man’s bucket?”

Jim: “How should I know? You could call the post office.”

Endeavour: “That’s what I’ll do.”

(He picks up the phone and dials.)

Clerk: “This is the post office, how may I help you?”

Endeavour: “Hello, I’m from the Thames Valley Police.”

Clerk: “What do you need, sir?”

Endeavour: “Can you tell me if a man, late twenties, slim build, possibly wearing a balaclava, came into your office today or yesterday and tried to slip a note into the delivery box for the police station?”

Clerk: “Well, sir, I wouldn’t know that off bat. Can you come down here and review the security footage with me?”

Endeavour: “Yes. I’ll be there soon. Thank you.”

(Cut to: He drives up to the post office and goes in. He approaches the front desk, and shows his police ID.)

Endeavour: “Yes, I’m looking for the clerk to whom I spoke this morning. He said he had some security footage waiting for me.”

(The man at the desk signals someone two cash registers down from him.)

Clerk: “Yes, that was me, sir.”

Endeavour: “Let’s take a look.”

(The man leads him behind a small door on the right side of the hall. They walk into a room filled with monitors.)

Clerk: “See, here’s what we took yesterday. I’ll see if we have anything that matches your description.”

(He settles at a seat and loops through the footage.)

Endeavour: “There. Stop it there.”

(The clerk presses a pause button.)

(On screen, we can see a thin man, who looks like the ski-mask person, but is not wearing a mask. He walks up to a box, on a metal rack, and slips a small piece of paper into it.)

Endeavour: “If you could have those frames printed up?”

Clerk: “Yes, sir. It’ll take a few minutes. You might want to wait in the lounge room. Down the hall, on the right.”

Endeavour: “Yes. Thank you.”

(Endeavour walks down the hall. He looks at the vending machines. He makes himself a cup of hot tea, sets it on a table, and goes to the snack machine.)

(A woman comes up, and waits behind him.)

Endeavour: “So many choices.” (He smiles. He puts coins in the machine and takes a candy bar, called ‘Coffee Waffle.’ Then the woman goes.)

(He stands behind her as she picks a bag of fruit chews.)

Endeavour: “Those look nice.”

(She smiles briefly, then walks to the other side of the room.)

(Endeavour sits down to wait.)

(Minutes later, the clerk comes back with the photos.)

Clerk: “Here you are. Labeled and everything.” (He hands Morse an envelope.)

Endeavour: “Thank you very much.”

Clerk: “Good luck.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

(He walks out of the building and drives back to the station.)

(He goes to the desk and places the envelope on the surface. He opens it.)

(The photos show the man in motion. He taps them on the desk and puts them back in the envelope.)

Jim: “What’ve you got?”

Endeavour: “Some photos, maybe, of the man who’s been harassing me.”

Jim: “Are they clear enough that we can make an arrest?”

Endeavour: “I don’t know. I’ll have them made into flyers, then we’ll put them up on bulletin boards.”

Jim: “Okay.”

(Cut to: Endeavour staples a flyer to a bulletin board, and steps back to review it. He smirks.)

Endeavour: “That ought to do. The last of several.”

(He gets in his car and heads back to the station.)

(He sits down and types up a report on the case.)

(Jim comes up to him.)

Jim: “What’cha got there?”

Endeavour: “My report. I’m almost done.”

Jim: “Put it my tray when you get done. I’ll give it to the DCI tomorrow.”

Endeavour: “Mr. Thursday?”

Jim: “No, Mr. Prior.”

Endeavour: “Who’s he?”

Jim: “Came over from Null Station to help us out.”

Endeavour: “Null? I’ve never heard that name before.”

Jim: “Believe me, it’s there.”

(After Jim walks away, Endeavour gets up and walks to the wall, where there is a large map of all the other precincts in the city. He can’t find Null Station.)

Endeavour: “Excuse me?”

George: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “Call me sir when you do that.”

George: “Sir?”

Endeavour: “Where is the station named Null?”

George: “I don’t know, sir. Never heard of it before.”

Endeavour: “That’s what I said. Mr. Strange mentioned it.”

George: “Did he tell you where it was?”

Endeavour: “No. I’ll have to find out on my own.”

(He walks away from the board, and gets a cup of tea.)

(Cut to: End of shift. Endeavour puts on his coat and leaves the building.)

(He drives to a petrol station and pays the man to fill the tank. Then he gets back on the road.)

(He wanders a little off his route, and onto a side street.)

(It starts to rain. He speeds up the wipers.)

(He sees a person he first does not recognize. She holds up an umbrella. It goes back and forth in the rain.)

(Then he realizes: it’s Joan. He puts on the brake and rolls down the window.)

Endeavour: “Hey! Come here!”

(Unaware it’s him, she shakes her head, and walks faster.)

Endeavour: “Hey!” (He beeps the horn.)

(She turns around again, and notices it’s him. She hurries over, and gets in the car.)

Joan: “Thank you. I thought I’d be stuck in the rain forever.”

Endeavour: “No problem.”

(He drives for a while.)

Endeavour: “How was work today?”

Joan: “Boring.”

Endeavour: “Did anyone throw a book?”

Joan: “No.”

Endeavour: “Well, that’s a step.”

(She smirks.)

(They reach her flat. He parks.)

Endeavour: “I’ll get the door.”

(He takes her keys from her pocket. Startled, she looks at him. He opens the door. They go in.)

(She closes the door behind them.)

Joan: “Let me hang up my coat.” (She puts it in a closet.)

Endeavour: “Me, too.” (He puts it on a hangar beside hers.)

(Again, she looks at him.)

Joan: “You’re supposed to-”

(Cheryl walks into the living room.)

Cheryl: “Got to feed the fish.” (She goes to the fish tank and puts in some food.) “That’s done.” (She walks back to her room.)

Joan: “Well.” (She walks down the hallway to her room.)

(He follows.)

(At the last second, she hears him coming through the door, and turns around.)

Joan: “What do you think you’re doing?”

Endeavour: “I just want to talk.”

Joan: “About what?”

(He sits down on the couch, across from her bed.)

(She sighs, tired of trying to give him hints, and sits down on the bed. She puts on the radio.)

Joan: “Fine. What did you need to talk about?”

Endeavour: “What is that song?”

Joan: “’Day Tripper,’ by the Beatles. You don’t know it?”

Endeavour: “I’m not a pop man.”

Joan (shaking her head): “The Beatles. Sheesh.”

(He smiles a little.)

Joan: “Anyway, what did you want to tell me?”

Endeavour: “I’m moving.”

Joan: “Oh? You’re leaving Jim?”

Endeavour: “I didn’t tell him yet. But I’m going.”

Joan: “Oh. When will that be?”

Endeavour: “A month.”

Joan: “Do you need help with the move?”

Endeavour: “No.”

Joan: “Oh! Okay.” (She nods, and smiles.) “Well, good luck. Where is your new place?”

Endeavour: “It’s, um, in the middle of nowhere.”

Joan: “Oh. Well, have fun.”

Endeavour: “Did you want the address?”

Joan (pause): “Yeah, sure, when you get time.”

(He takes a pen and paper out of his pocket and writes it down for her.)

Joan: “Oh, well. Thank you.” (She puts it on her dresser. Then she faces him again.) “So, was that all you had to say?”

(Endeavour shakes his head.)

Joan: “If the rain’s too heavy, just, ah, sleep in the living room.”

(Again, he shakes his head.)

(She stares at him.)

Joan: “Well, I don’t know what else you could w-”

(She stops, and looks at him again.)

(She points at the door.)

(He crosses his legs.)

(She dips her chin, and cries.)

(He watches her for a couple minutes.)

Joan (muttering): “Damn you. Just damn...”

(She looks up at him.)

Joan: “Well. I’m going to call my mother.”

(She reaches for the phone.)

(He gets up.)

Endeavour: “All right.” (Nervously, he hurries out of the apartment.)

 

Act Two, Scene Two

(Joan picks up the phone. She dials her parents’ home.)

Joan: “Hello, Mom?”

Thursday: “No, this is your Dad. How are you?”

Joan: “Pretty terrible, Dad. Can I talk to Mom?”

Thursday: “What is there that I can’t understand? Is this a woman thing?” (He chuckles.)

(Joan starts to hang up.)

Thursday: “Don’t hang up! I’ll get her. I’ll get her. I was just making a joke.”

Joan: “You are not funny.”

(Thursday looks awkward, as he calls to his wife.)

Thursday: “Win, would you come down here?”

(Winifred walks down from her room. She takes the phone.)

Winifred: “Hello, sweetheart, what’s happened?”

(Thursday stands there. Winifred takes the phone off her ear.)

Winifred: “Please, Fred, leave us be?” (He walks away.)

Joan: “Ah, Mom, I was just down. I needed to talk to you.”

Winifred: “Well, good. What was it?”

Joan: “Morse came over here.”

Winifred: “He did?”

Joan: “And he didn’t want to leave.”

(Winifred furrows her brows.)

Winifred: “Oh, my. Do you want to come over?”

Joan: “No, Mom, I just wanted to hear your voice. It’s been comforting.”

Winifred: “Don’t leave just yet. Let me know. What did he say? What did he do?”

Joan: “Well, he took me home. I was walking, and he happened to pick me up. He drove me to the flat. I didn’t ask him to walk in, but he did. I thought maybe, he needs to get out of the rain, so he can drive back.”

Winifred: “Then what?”

Joan: “Well, he – walked down the hall with me, when I went into my room.” (Long pause)

Winifred: “What happened?”

Joan: “Mom, he – didn’t want to leave. If you catch my drift.”

Winifred: “Oh, no… tell me that’s not true?”

Joan: “Yes, Mom. I said I would call you, and that’s when he left.”

Winifred: “All right, dear. Get some sleep, and I will go see him in the morning.”

Joan: “Thank you, Mom. It means a lot to me.”

Winifred: “Bye, now.”

Joan: “Bye.” (She hangs up.)

(She gets into her nightgown and prepares for bed.)

(Minutes later, the phone rings. Knowing who it is, she lets it keep going.)

(Then, she picks up.)

Joan: “Hello?” (She hears only breathing on the other end.) “Come on, I know it’s you.”

(She listens for another minute, then hangs up.)

 

Act Two, Scene Three

(The next day, at the station. Morse is leaning over the desk. He is looking at the photographs from the security camera.)

(George Fancy walks up.)

George: “There’s someone to see you, sir.”

Endeavour: “You don’t have to call me that all the time.”

George: “But you said-” (He blinks.) “Anyway, there’s someone to see you. Mrs. Thursday.”

Endeavour: “Send her in.”

(George goes back and brings Mrs. Thursday with him.)

Endeavour: “Take a seat, ma’am.”

Winifred: “No.”

(He tilts his head, but does not say anything.)

Endeavour: “We can’t stand out in front of everybody. Let’s go in a room.”

(He walks to a side room and shuts the door.)

(They both take seats.)

Endeavour: “So, what have you come to see me about?” (He smiles.)

Winifred: “My daughter.”

(The smile freezes on his face.)

Winifred: “She called me last night. She was in some distress.”

Endeavour: “Oh?”

Winifred: “Don’t act like you don’t know why. Were you at her flat that evening?”

Endeavour: “I-”

Winifred (raising her voice): “Were you there?”

Endeavour: “Yes. Yes, I was.”

Winifred: “I already knew that, from my call to her. Thank you for confirming it. Now, if you ever try to take advantage of my daughter again, or make her uncomfortable, I will come back, and it will not end well.” (She makes a steeple of her fingers.)

Endeavour: “Rest assured, ma’am, it will not happen again.”

Winifred: “Thank you. If my husband says anything different, I will come back for my daughter, and take her with me.”

Endeavour: “Where – where will you go?” (There is panic in his eyes.)

Winifred: “Scotland, maybe.” (She stands up and leaves the room.)

(Endeavour watches her walk down the hall.)

Endeavour (yelling): “Mrs. Thursday. Mrs. Thursday!”

(She does not turn around.)

(He stands there, looking very bleak and disappointed.)

 

Act Two, Scene Four

(Endeavour strolls back to his desk and taps the photos on the surface.)

(George Fancy walks by him again.)

Endeavour: “Can you do something for me?”

George: “Got something to do, sir.”

Endeavour: “It wasn’t really a question.”

(George takes a piece of paper out of his coat pocket.)

George: “I’m going to the courthouse, sir.”

Endeavour: “To do what?”

George: “To get married. Then we’re getting married in church.”

(Morse tilts his head.)

Endeavour: “What?”

George: “Shirley and I are going to-”

Endeavour: “I heard you. It can wait.”

(Fancy is stunned.)

George: “But sir-”

Endeavour: “Don’t you ‘but’ me. Take care of this first.” 

George: “What is it?”

Endeavour: “Take the pictures of this man down to the Suspects’ file room and ask them to look for him.”

George: “Yes, sir.”

(He takes the photos and walks away.)

(He goes up to the desk of the Suspects’ file room and hands the pictures to the clerk.)

George: “Can you look these up for me?”

Clerk: “They the same guy?”

George: “Yes. I have to go.”

Clerk: “Okay. I should be done in under an hour.”

George: “Thanks.”

(Fancy runs down the hall, and down the front steps, to a bus stop. He gets on board, and gets out at the courthouse.)

(He runs around looking for Shirley.)

George (to a guard): “Did anyone see a skinny blonde woman, twenty-five, in a police uniform?”

Guard: “No, sorry.”

(Fancy taps his feet. He decides to keep waiting.)

(An hour later, he gives up.)

George: “Guess she gave up, and went back to the station.” (He runs to a phone, and drops a coin into it.)

Sergeant: “Police station, can I help you?”

George: “Can you tell me if Shirley Trewlove returned to work?”

Sergeant: “Ah, let me see.” (He checks in a log book.) “Yes, she’s in the work room.”

George: “I’ll come back. Thank you.” (He hangs up and walks back to the bus stop.)

 

Act Two, Scene Five

(It’s the end of the afternoon. Joan, weary as anything, gets her purse and walks out of work. She goes to the bus stop.)

(When she gets off, she starts to walk down the block. Endeavour’s car drives up the block toward her.)

(He pulls over and honks the horn.)

Endeavour: “Hey!” (He smiles.)

(She turns to face him.)

Joan: “What do you want?”

Endeavour: “I’ll take you somewhere. Come on.” (He leans over and opens the door.)

(She waits a moment, then gets in.)

Endeavour: “Where do you want to go?”

Joan: “To drink.”

Endeavour: “Nah, let’s do something.”

Joan: “Ah – what’s still open?”

Endeavour: “The mini-golf?”

Joan: “Eh, okay.”

(Cut to: He pulls up in the car park at a putt-putt center. He goes to the desk, and pays for two fares. They select their golf clubs and a colorful ball each.)

Endeavour: “Right. So, over here.”

(He puts down his ball at the first hole. He looks down the green, and takes a shot. It lands near the cup.)

Joan: “Hooray!” 

Endeavour: “Your turn.”

(Cut to: The end of the game. They return their materials to the front desk.)

Joan: “Good game.”

Endeavour: “Yes. Too bad we drew.”

Joan: “Yes, fifty-eight apiece.”

(He picks up her hand as they walk to the car park. She blushes.)

Joan: “Did we just go out on, um, a date?”

Endeavour: “Eh, I don’t know. It was a fun evening.”

Joan: “Didn’t know you even knew how to have those.” (She kisses him on the cheek. He blushes.) 

(Cut to: They have stopped the car at a city park. Endeavour stopped for ice cream. They sit on the picnic table.)

Joan: “Do you… enjoy your job?”

Endeavour: “I’m good at it.”

Joan: “That’s not what I asked.”

(He smiles gently at her.)

Endeavour: “You won’t give me a break?”

(She smiles.)

Endeavour: “Sometimes I do, sometimes I don’t.”

Joan: “That’s honest.”

Endeavour: “And you?”

Joan: “It’s good, but I don’t get paid much. It’s too soon for me to ask for a raise.”

Endeavour: “Hang in there.” (He gestures to her with his ice cream cup.) 

Joan (quickly): “Thank you.” (She eats for a moment, then:) “I’ve been thinking about… doing something different next year.”

Endeavour: “Such as what?”

Joan: “Going to art school.”

Endeavour: “Where?”

Joan: “Paris.”

Endeavour: “The one in France?”

Joan: “Yes, that one.”

Endeavour: “Why? Why don’t you just go to Manchester, like Lewis did? Probably be easier to afford.”

Joan: “I want to see if I can get a scholarship.”

Endeavour: “Well, good. Are you studying painting?”

Joan: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “You’re keen to get out of town.”

Joan: “I’d like to see somewhere different. Might give me a better chance to learn.”

Endeavour: “Well… let me take you home.”

(They get up and walk to the car. He gets underway.)

(He cuts through some side streets and emerges at a narrow road.)

Joan: “This isn’t the way to my place.”

(He pulls up in front of a house.)

Joan: “Did – did you buy this?”

(He nods.)

(He walks up to the front door, and he unlocks it. She walks behind him.)

(He closes the door.)

Joan: “I notice you’ve been wearing your regular uniform.”

Endeavour: “No more plainclothes for me.”

Joan: “I wish I could see you out of it.”

(She realizes what she has just said, and covers her mouth. He stares at her.)

Endeavour: “I would be amiss if we didn’t toast the occasion.”

Joan: “What is the occasion?”

Endeavour: “I don’t know.”

(He fetches a bottle of wine from the kitchen and pours two glasses.)

Endeavour: “Your health.”

Joan: “The same.” (They clink glasses and drink.)

(She looks out the window.)

Joan: “When did you move?”

Endeavour: “Couple days ago.”

Joan: “I could have help.”

Endeavour: “Nah, you wouldn’t have known where to put my records.”

Joan: “I can’t handle the difficult things.”

Endeavour: “Not a bit.”

(He puts on a record, ‘Finnish Chant.’ He lifts up his hands. She steps forward to hold them. They dance slowly back and forth.)

Joan: “You’re better than I thought you would be.”

Endeavour: “Always good to hear.”

(She chuckles, knowing what he is referring to.)

(They get to the end of the first song. He shuts off the stereo.)

Endeavour: “I want to show you a room.”

(He walks in front of her. He opens the door of a room.)

(She looks around for a minute. It’s his bedroom.)

Joan: “This is nice.”

(There are almost no decorations inside. There is a bloom of flowers on the side of the room, a mirror, a dresser, a couple chairs, and the bed.)

(Suddenly he puts his hands on his left knee.)

Endeavour: “Ouch! I can’t walk on this sometimes.”

Joan: “No big deal.”

(She picks him up, carries him to the bed, and drops him on it.)

Endeavour: “Oh! What did you do that for?”

Joan (taken aback): “Thought you needed help...”

(Suddenly, he pulls her down to the bed. They kiss, with eyes closed.)

(He takes off his shirt. She caresses his back.)

(Suddenly, he sits up.)

Endeavour: “We can’t do this.”

Joan: “Why?”

Endeavour: “I already have a girlfriend.”

(Joan is shocked.)

Joan: “Who is she?”

Endeavour: “You don’t know her.”

(Joan starts to cry.)

Joan: “I should have known!” 

(She grabs a handful of her skirt and just sits there for a moment, legs folded under her.)

Endeavour: “I’m sorry.”

Joan: “You most certainly are not.”

(She continues to cry, and swings her legs off the bed. Then she puts on her shoes and takes her things.)

Endeavour: “How are you going to get home?”

Joan: “I’ll find a bus station.”

(She hurries out of the room, and toward the front door. He quickly pulls on his clothing and races after her.)

Endeavour: “Don’t.”

(But she gets too far ahead of him. He stops running, and watches her.)

 

Act Three, Scene One

(The next week, at the police station.)

(Endeavour has made no progress on the case of the man who was following him. He keeps the photographs on his desk.)

(Jim walks up.)

Jim: “You seen Box around here?”

(Endeavour shakes his head.)

Jim: “Help Wilcox with whatever he needs.”

(Endeavour nods.)

Jim: “Still haven’t found that guy?”

Endeavour: “Yes. I should get the update back from the pictures PC Fancy took to the lab for me. In fact, they’re late.” 

Jim: “Didn’t he go off to get married?”

Endeavour: “Did he? He said he wanted to.”

Jim: “All right.” 

Endeavour: “No one seems to care that this person is following me around.”

Jim: “Well, you didn’t tell many people.”

Endeavour: “I could have put out an all-points bulletin.”

Jim: “Could have. Apparently didn’t.”

Endeavour: “It would help me if the photos-”

(Earl Trent comes up and leaves a packet on Endeavour’s desk. Earl immediately walks away.)

Endeavour: “Hey-”

Jim: “Let him leave.”

Endeavour: “All right.” (He opens the new envelope. It has copies of the old photos, plus a typed sheet of reference.) “Name: Sol Bachman. Seen leaving bank while wearing balaclava. Did not attempt to rob bank. Has done this several times.” (There is a list of dates for the attempted robberies.) “Works in a print shop, Riverfront Printing. Well, well.”

Jim: “That’s something.” (He starts to walk away.)

Endeavour: “Where are you going?”

Jim: “I’m going over to Thursday’s house after work.”

Endeavour: “Oh? Is it time to leave already? And why are you invited, instead of me?”

Jim: “I got it.”

(He pulls on his tie and walks away.)

(It is far from the end of shift, as Endeavour discovers when he looks at the clock. He checks the photos again.)

(He decides to visit Riverfront Printing.)

(Cut to: He drives up in front of the shop. There are customers inside.)

(Two of them are online ahead of him. He decides not to interfere with them, and lets them finish their orders.)

(At last, he steps up to the front.)

Endeavour: “I’m with the Thames Valley Police.” (He shows his ID.) “May I speak to a Mr. Sol Bachman?”

Clerk: “I’ll go see if he’s here.” (He steps into the back for a minute.) “No. He’s not.”

Endeavour: “May I check?”

Clerk: “No. You have to have a warrant.”

Endeavour: “But I don’t have to get one if I can get permission from you.”

Clerk: “I want the guy to get his rights.” (He folds his arms across his chest.)

(A woman walks in and approaches the desk.)

Woman: “Ten copies of this, please.”

Clerk: “Thank you.” (He goes to make the copies. In a minute, he comes back.) “Here you go.”

(The woman looks over the product.)

Woman: “Excellent. Thank you very much. I’ve always been happy with this shop.”

Clerk: “We are glad to see you.” (He beams.)

Woman: “Just out of curiosity, do you have any women working here?”

Clerk: “Not yet. Can’t find any woman willing to put up with this crap.”

(The customer laughs.)

Woman: “Well, I hope someday you will. Have a good day.”

Clerk: “You as well.”

(She walks out.)

Clerk: “Are you leaving?”

Endeavour: “Well...” (He peeks through the side door, which the man left open.) “You left this door agape.” (He walks right through it.)

Clerk: “Hey-” (He peers through the doorway.)

(Endeavour hurries through the passage and to the work room of the facility. There is a large room with several press machines ready to go. One of them has its safety bar off.)

(Morse walks to it and runs his finger just above, but not touching, the bar. He pulls out a camera and takes a photo of it. He puts the camera back in his pocket.)

(Then he hears a noise from a supply room. He walks across the room and opens the door.)

Endeavour: “Got you!”

(Sol is hiding in the room. Shivering, he steps out.)

Endeavour: “What do you want with me?”

Sol: “I was going to ask you that.”

Endeavour: “You don’t get to complain, after you’ve been following me around!”

Sol: “What?”

Endeavour: “You’ve been following me! They’ve got you on camera!”

Sol: “Slow your horses, pal. I just wanted to talk to you.”

Endeavour: “Why were you wearing that mask?”

Sol: “It’s cold.”

(Morse pauses.)

Endeavour: “Well, why did you get all those warnings for going to the bank with your ski mask on?”

Sol: “I don’t have any other hats to wear during the cold.”

(Again, Morse tilts his head, not used to suspects whose answers make sense.)

Endeavour: “Would you be willing to come down to the station and answer a few questions?”

Sol (pause): “Yes.”

(Endeavour leads him to the front office.)

Endeavour: “I’ll be taking this man away from work now.”

Clerk (to Sol): “Good luck.”

(Endeavour puts the man in the car and drives to the station.)

(Cut to: They both sit in an interview room.)

Endeavour: “I’ll begin. Who are you?”

Sol: “Sol Bachman.”

Endeavour: “What do you do for a living?”

Sol: “I work at Riverfront Printing.”

Endeavour: “I have seen you outside this station at least twice. What were you doing there?”

Sol: “I wanted to talk to you. But you seemed in a hurry.”

Endeavour: “Oh.” (He lowers his eyebrows.) “Is that really all?”

Sol: “Yes. I’ll take a lie detector test.”

Endeavour: “We can’t use them in court. But, ah, thank you for asking.” 

(He looks at his notes.)

Endeavour: “Ah, I’ve got absolutely nothing left. Be about your way.”

Sol: “Thank you.” (He starts to walk toward the door. Halfway there, he takes out a facial tissue and coughs into it. There are spots of blood on the tissue.) 

Endeavour: “Are you all right?”

(Sol shakes his head, and leaves the building.)

(Endeavour shuts off the recorder, and goes to his desk.)

(Once there, he stares at his shoes, and scuffs them along the floor.)

(Jim walks past.)

Jim: “Don’t you have a report to write?”

Endeavour: “Oh, yes. I’ll get right to it.” (He sits down and puts paper in the typewriter.)

(Cut to: The end of shift. Endeavour puts the new report and several others in envelopes, and leaves them for DI Wilcox.)

(He gets his coat and leaves the station. He drives over to Thursday’s house. Along the way, a rainstorm develops. It soon overwhelms the windshield wipers.)

(He parks, and knocks on the door.)

(No one answers for some seconds. He tries the handle. It turns easily.)

(He walks in.)

(There are five people present: all the Thursdays, plus Jim. Jim watches in silence as the family argues.)

Winifred: “But Frederick, why are you-”

Sam: “Dad, stop. Please.”

Thursday: “But why didn’t you tell me?”

Winifred: “I did, as soon as I had confirmation. I didn’t want to give you the wrong impression.”

Thursday: “Well-” (He looks up, and notices Endeavour standing there.) “Hello, boy, come on in.”

Sam: “How did you get in here?”

Endeavour: “Someone left the door open. What seems to be the problem?”

Thursday: “My wife.”

Winifred: “Oh, Frederick.” (She puts her face in her hands and starts to cry.)

Sam: “Why do you have to verbally beat her up like this?”

Endeavour: “What’s going on?”

Thursday: “My wife… has a heart condition. They say it could kill her.”

Endeavour: “Oh.” (He stutters.) “I’m – I’m terribly sorry, Mrs. Thursday.”

Winifred: “Thank you.”

Sam: “Mom, sometimes people don’t know how to react, at times like these. So that’s why Dad said that.”

Thursday: “I know enough to talk to my own wife, son.”

Sam: “She’s not a piece of furniture, Dad.” 

Thursday (to Winifred): “Why don’t you go upstairs and get some rest?”

Winifred: “Okay.” (She stands up, and heads for the staircase. Joan follows behind her.)

Thursday (to Endeavour): “What did you come over to talk about?”

Endeavour: “Ah, I solved that case about the man who followed me. Gentleman named Solomon Bachman.”

Thursday: “What did you charge him with?”

Endeavour: “Nothing. He’s no longer a suspect.”

Thursday: “But you had evidence, yes?”

Endeavour: “Yes, pictures from the security camera.”

Thursday: “Why didn’t you charge him?”

Endeavour: “Because he’s not guilty.”

Thursday: “You know for sure?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Jim: “Detective’s sixth sense, huh?”

Endeavour: “You could say that.”

Thursday: “Hmm. Well, if you’re satisfied.”

Endeavour: “I am.”

(Thursday nods.)

Endeavour: “Sir, the rain’s coming down quite heavily. Would you mind if I stay over tonight?”

(Thursday thinks for a minute, then:)

Thursday: “Yeah, okay. Sam will show you where to go.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Jim: “Does Mrs. Thursday have medicine yet?”

Thursday: “Yes. They gave her some painkillers.”

Jim: “But nothing to counteract the condition. Just deal with the pain.”

Thursday: “She took it.”

Jim: “Good first step.” (He stands up.) “I guess I’ll be out of here, sir. Give my regards to your wife.”

Thursday: “Thank you.”

(Jim walks out.)

Sam: “I’ll see if I can’t find a room for you.”

(The two walk upstairs.)

Endeavour: “Are you home on leave?”

Sam: “Yes. A couple days.”

(He pushes open the door to his old room.)

Sam: “You’ll have to share with me.” 

Endeavour: “Got an extra pair of pajamas?”

Sam: “Yes. They might run short on you, but they’ll do in a pinch.” (He takes out a pair of burgundy pajamas, and hands them to Morse.) 

Endeavour: “I’ll go change.”

Sam: “Yes.”

(A few minutes later, Morse comes out of the washroom.)

Endeavour: “Ready.” 

(Sam, already wearing his own set, gets into bed. Endeavour gets in beside him.)

(He waits until Sam is snoring before he gets out, and walks down the hall.)

(He opens the door to Joan’s room.)

(She is fast asleep, with her head turned toward the window. She is curled up on the far side of the bed.)

(He crosses the room, and slips under the covers beside her.)

(A couple hours later…)

(She awakes, and sees him asleep there. She gasps and puts a hand to her throat.)

Joan: “What are you doing? Morse, what are you doing?!”

(He shakes awake.)

Endeavour: “I – I wanted to be with you.”

Joan: “But – but – I thought we broke up. If we were ever even together.”

Endeavour: “Well, she broke up with me.”

Joan: “She did.”

Endeavour: “Yes, she called me at work today. Said she didn’t want to see me.”

Joan: “Did she say why?”

Endeavour: “Said she was tired of me. Two weeks, that’s my pattern.”

Joan: “I’m sorry.”

Endeavour: “You don’t have to be.” (He pulls her back down to the bed, and throws an arm around her midsection. He rests his head in the crook of her neck. He just barely brushes his lips against the spot.)

(Joan wiggles nervously for a second, and then settles more deeply into the sheets. She pulls the cover up around them.)

(They sleep for the rest of the night.)

 

Act Three, Scene Two

(Joan gets up first. Without opening her eyes, she sneaks out of bed. Then she opens them, and puts on her clothes for the day.) 

(She leaves the house and starts to walk.)

(In time, the rest of the household wake up.)

(Endeavour sits up in bed, and blinks. He spreads out his arms, and looks around for Joan. She is not there. Then he throws his legs over the bedside, and gets ready for the day.)

(He walks downstairs. Thursday and Sam are dressed. He does not see Mrs. Thursday.)

Endeavour: “Where is your wife, sir?”

Thursday: “Still resting, I suppose.”

Endeavour: “Shouldn’t you go and check on her?”

(There are rumblings upstairs.)

Thursday: “You go.”

(Endeavour walks up. He hears noises coming from the master bathroom.)

(He knocks on the door.)

Endeavour: “Mrs. Thursday? Your husband wants to hear from you.”

Winifred: “I’m unwell.”

Endeavour: “I’ll tell him.”

(He heads back downstairs.)

Endeavour: “She’s still unwell, sir.”

Thursday: “I’ll have to go. I’ve got work to do. She can take care of herself while I’m gone.”

(Endeavour freezes for a moment, then:)

Endeavour: “I think I’ll go out, sir. If it’s all the same to you.”

Thursday: “Fine.”

(Endeavour walks out, and goes to his car.)

(He wanders around for a bit, then heads to an indoor swimming pool. He checks in.)

(Endeavour goes to the men’s locker room and changes into his swimsuit, an old-fashioned type which covers his arms and chest, all the way down to the top of his knees. He stretches, and walks to the poolside.)

(He sits down and swings his legs into the water. He splashes water over himself.)

(Morse turns his head, and sees a familiar woman already in the far end of the pool. He frowns, and returns his attention to the near end.)

(He swims a few laps, always keeping his head out of the water. Along the way, he bumps into another man.)

Man: “Careful, son.”

Endeavour: “Excuse me.”

(He waves his arms back and forth. A young boy and girl start to swim laps.)

(The woman heads back to the shallow end of the pool. Sure enough, it’s Joan.)

(She sees him out of the corner of her eye. She frowns, and walks up the stairs, out of the pool.)

(Cut to: She is in the locker room and is now fully dressed. She towels off her hair, and stores the towel in her tote bag. She gets her things and walks out.)

(They bump into each other in the front of the building.)

Endeavour: “Oh… hello.” (He is of course fully dressed as well.)

Joan: “Hello yourself.”

Endeavour: “Well.” (He scratches behind his ear.)

Joan: “I’ll take the bus.”

Endeavour: “Nonsense. I’ll drive.”

Joan: “If you insist.”

(They walk to his car, and throw their bags in the back.)

(He gets going into traffic.)

Joan: “I left my mother behind.”

Endeavour: “Ah, you had to. You’re not a doctor. Your father said she can take care of herself.”

Joan: “That’s the thing. I don’t think she can. I want to request leave time at the office, so I can take care of her.”

Endeavour: “Well, sounds all right. Call them as soon as you get home.”

Joan: “I will. I didn’t know you exercise.”

Endeavour: “There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” (He smiles.)

(They get back to the Thursday home.)

Endeavour: “Say… if you become a full-time caretaker, they give you a stipend, but won’t you have to quit your job?”

Joan: “Yes. I wasn’t looking forward to it. I’m going to type a letter and hand it in.”

Endeavour: “Oh. Need some help?”

Joan: “No, thank you.”

Endeavour: “I’ll come in.”

Joan: “Yes, you can.”

(She opens the door and they walk in.)

Joan: “Hey, Mom? Sam?”

(She does not hear a response.)

Joan: “They must both be out.”

Endeavour: “Check upstairs.”

(She walks upstairs and knocks on her mother’s door. There is no answer.)

(She opens the door and looks in. Her mother is sound asleep.)

(Something tells Joan to check her body. She goes to her Mom and holds a hand over her face. She feels the breath on her hand. She also touches the side of her neck, to feel a pulse. It is indeed there. Joan smiles.)

(She walks back downstairs.)

Joan: “She’s asleep. Still breathing.”

Endeavour: “Good to hear.”

Joan: “I’ll call the office.”

(She picks up the phone and dials the social work office.)

Joan: “Yes, can I speak to Human Resources, please?”

Secretary: “Yes, I’ll patch you through.” (There are clicks on the line.)

Clerk: “Hello?”

Joan: “Yes, I was wondering if you could give me a recommendation. I would like to become my mother’s caretaker.”

Clerk: “I see. And what condition does she have?”

Joan: “Ah, she has cancer.”

Clerk: “Could you come in and fill out the paperwork?”

Joan: “Yes. Do I have to bring any of her medical files?”

Clerk: “No, we can get them from the doctor. Please come in today, if you can.”

Joan: “I will. Thank you.” (She hangs up.) “Well, I have to go in.”

Endeavour: “I’ll get the keys. Write a note.”

(She goes to the kitchen and writes a note for her mother. He gets up and goes to the door.)

Joan: “By the way. I insist.” (She presses a couple of pound notes into his hand. He puts the money in his pocket.)

Endeavour: “We’ll stop for petrol sometime.” (He avoids looking at her, gazing at the clouds instead.)

(They get going. Soon, they reach Joan’s workplace.)

(She gets out. He does as well.)

Joan: “Are you coming in?”

Endeavour: “Might as well. Exercises the legs.”

(They walk up to the front desk.)

Joan: “Yes, I need to talk to Human Resources.”

Clerk: “Go right ahead.”

Joan: “Thank you.”

(They walk down to the door. She knocks.)

Director: “Come in.”

(She walks in. He waits in the corridor.)

Director: “Yes, Ms. Thursday?”

Joan: “I would like to ask you, sir, for permission to become my mother’s full-time caretaker. She has been diagnosed with cancer.”

Director: “I see. Well, here’s your paperwork. We’ll need to contact the doctor.”

Joan: “I can arrange that.”

(She sits on a chair and starts to write out the forms. Ten minutes later, she hands them to the supervisor.)

Director: “Fine. That’s that. You don’t have to work the rest of the day. We’ll give you a call on Monday, to see if you’re approved.”

Joan: “Thank you.”

(She walks out. Endeavour is still in the hall.)

Joan: “Um, aren’t you supposed to be at the police department?”

Endeavour: “I figure Mr. Thursday probably got me waved off for the day.”

Joan: “Oh. Good.”

(They walk to the car and get in.)

(Soon, he arrives at her house. She lets them in.)

Joan: “Tomorrow, I’ll have to go over to my flat and get my things.”

Endeavour: “I’m sure your friends will miss you.”

(She smiles.)

Joan: “I’ll go check on Mom.”

(She walks upstairs. Quietly, she opens the door, and crosses to her mother.)

(She notes that, oddly, there is a rank smell in the room, and her mother is sleeping in exactly the same position as before.)

(She hurries to check her mother’s pulse. The neck is very cold to the touch. She puts her hand in front of her mother’s mouth. There is no discernible breath.)

(Joan picks up the phone and frantically calls the emergency number.)

Joan: “Hello, we need an ambulance!”

(Cut to: The ambulance pulls up. Workers come out with a stretcher.)

(A teary-eyed Joan is at the door. She lets them in.)

(Endeavour is standing in the room behind them.)

(The workers go upstairs and place Mrs. Thursday on the stretcher. They take her out to the ambulance.)

(Endeavour fiddles with his earlobe.)

Joan: “What hospital are you taking her to?”

EMT: “St. Martin’s.”

Joan: “Okay.”

(The EMTs leave.)

Joan: “I wish I had been here for her when-” (She puts her face in her hands and sobs.)

(Endeavour walks over and puts a hand on her shoulder.)

Endeavour: “Come on. Let’s go to St. Martin’s. We can call your father from there.”

Joan: “Okay. I don’t know where the hell Sam went.”

Endeavour: “He’ll find his way home, eventually. Let’s go.”

(They go to the car.)

(Minutes later:)

(They drive up at St. Martin’s, and walk into the lobby.)

(Endeavour gently taps Joan on the elbow. She walks up to the desk.)

Joan: “My mother was just admitted. Her name is Winifred Thursday. I’d like to know where they put her.”

Nurse: “Okay, I’ll look.” (She looks through a log book.) “Honey, it’s going to be a while. Have a seat over there.” (She points to the waiting section.)

(Joan sits down.)

Endeavour: “I’ll call the station.” (He crosses to a phone at the side of the room, and makes the call.)

(Minutes later, he sits next to her.)

Endeavour: “Your father is busy.”

Joan: “He can’t come here? Mom is his wife.” (She rests her head on one hand.)

Endeavour: “I gather he’s in the field, and they can’t find him.”

Joan: “All right. I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt.”

Endeavour: “I hope your brother makes it in soon. He was supposed to have one more day of leave.”

Joan: “Hmm.” (She sinks down a bit more in her chair.)

(Wordlessly, Endeavour puts his hand on her shoulder. Then he turns to pick up something off the floor.)

Endeavour: “Gum wrapper. I hate stepping on those things.” (He tosses it onto a table.)

(Joan takes something off her neck and hands it to him. It’s a cross on a necklace.)

Endeavour: “What is this for?”

Joan: “Your use, if you want it.”

Endeavour: “Thanks, but...”

Joan: “You have one of your own?”

Endeavour: “No, I don’t wear things like this in the field. They would – you know – interfere with my shirt.”

Joan: “I’m sure other men wear them.” (She continues to look away from him, and hugs her elbows.)

Endeavour: “I was joking. I – I’ll find a place for it.” (He puts it in his pocket.) “Sure miss being plainclothes.”

Joan: “Hmm.”

(Minutes later, Sam walks in.)

Joan: “Hi.” (She stands up and hugs him.)

Sam: “Hi. I was out getting groceries.”

Joan: “For Mom?”

Sam: “Yes. I put them all away. Then Dad called me from work. He said he got the news from Morse. He told me to come here.”

Joan: “Is Dad on his way?”

Sam: “Should be.”

Joan: “Oh, thank God.”

(Sam takes a seat.)

Sam: “Do we know if she’s having surgery?”

Joan: “Not yet.”

(A doctor comes out into the front room.)

Doctor: “Thursdays?”

(Joan and Sam stand up.)

Doctor: “All right. We’re prepping her for surgery. We may have to do a radical procedure.”

Joan: “My Dad isn’t here yet.”

Doctor: “We may have to overrule him. It’s looking more and more necessary.”

Sam: “What is it?”

Doctor: “A double valve surgery. It will take several hours. You may want to head home. Get some rest.”

Sam: “When are you going to start?”

Doctor: “Within the hour.”

Sam: “Is she awake?”

Doctor: “Not for long.”

Sam: “Can we wait for my father?”

Doctor: “Again, not very long.”

(Just then, Mr. Thursday walks in. He shows his ID at the front desk, and comes over to the waiting area.)

Thursday: “Doctor.”

Doctor: “Are you the husband?”

Thursday: “Yes.”

Doctor: “We need to go to surgery within the hour. She was pretty close, ‘til she was brought in.”

Thursday: “Okay. What is the operation?”

Doctor: “Heart surgery. It’s the only way, that I can see.”

(Thursday sucks in his breath.)

Thursday: “Well, if you have to.”

Doctor: “All right. We’ll get underway.” (He shakes hands with Thursday, and walks away.)

Thursday: “Anyone want to come home?”

Sam: “I will.”

Endeavour: “I’ll take her.” (He nods his chin at Joan.)

Thursday: “Okay. See you later.”

(He and Joan walk out.)

Joan: “What a day.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Joan: “We’re all headed over to my father’s?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

(They get in the car.)

(Cut to: He pulls up in front of Thursday’s car. They go in.)

(Sam and Frederick are in the living room. Sam has a plate of cheese and crackers in front of him. Thursday is sipping a drink.)

Joan: “Hello.”

(Thursday tips up his drink.)

Joan: “Are you two going to be okay?”

Thursday: “Yes, we’ll wait up for any messages from the hospital.”

Joan: “All right. I may as well get some rest.”

Endeavour (hanging up his jacket): “I’ll take the couch.”

Thursday: “Go upstairs, kid, it’s nothing I haven’t heard before.”

(Endeavour raises his eyebrows, and blushes, but walks upstairs. He waits in the hallway.)

(Joan emerges from the bathroom. She is wearing a long white nightgown, and slippers.)

Joan: “Hi.” (She puts her clothes in the hamper.)

Endeavour: “Right, I’ll just-” (He walks into the bathroom. A minute later, he comes out, carrying his pants and shirt. He has taken a quick shower.)

Joan: “You smell good.”

Endeavour: “Uh, thank you.”

Joan: “I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

(He looks at her.)

(She points to the hamper. He puts his clothes in there.)

Joan: “I’ll take care of the wash tomorrow. You never know when they might let Mom out. She’ll want to come back to a clean home.”

Endeavour: “Yes indeed.”

Joan: “I hope they give her a toothbrush and those things, in there.”

Endeavour: “I’m sure they will. They do for everybody else.”

(She puts on the radio, at low volume, to a jazz station. She sits at the foot-end of the bed, and looks into the distance.)

Endeavour: “Hey, can I-” (He points to the bed.)

Joan: “Oh, sure.” (She pats the sheets, and scoots over, to make room for him.)

(She flexes her feet, and massages them a little.)

(He closes his eyes.)

Endeavour: “Who is that, anyway? On the radio?”

Joan: “Chet Baker.”

Endeavour: “He’s pretty good.”

Joan: “Yeah.”

(She sweeps her fingers back and forth over the edge of the sheets.)

(Still with his eyes closed, he says:)

Endeavour: “Stop that.”

Joan: “What?” (Her hand freezes in place.)

Endeavour: “It rumples them.”

Joan: “Okay.”

(A moment later:)

Endeavour: “I didn’t mean it.”

Joan: “Oh?”

Endeavour: “Come on. Turn the radio off.”

(She reaches up and switches it off. Then she gets under the covers.)

(He turns his back on her.)

Joan: “Thank you.”

(She closes her eyes.)

 

Act Three, Scene Three

(In Joan’s room. Endeavour is dreaming. He hugs his pillow.)

(In his dream, the room is black, except for a fog that flows through it. He turns to face the door. It is open. There is no one on the bed next to him.)

(A shape walks through the door. He can’t tell if it’s a woman or a man. It’s wearing a black cape and tunic, plus a wide hat. It points to him.)

(His eyes go wide.)

(He snaps awake.)

(He watches Joan sleep for a minute, then turns back to face the window. He clutches the pillow again, and takes a deep breath.)

(Later on, he dreams again.)

(He is standing, in his Army uniform, in the middle of the room. The fog is seeping through again. Joan is sleeping on the bed.)

(Next thing he knows, he is dressed only in his underclothes, and sits halfway up in bed. He pulls at Joan’s nightgown, but can’t make it move. The nightgown turns into a spiderweb.)

(Next, they are writhing in bed. He sweats and sweats, but can’t get anything done.)

(The strange figure enters the room again. Before it can point at him, he bends down and picks up his Army hat. He hurls it at the figure. The person turns into a puff of smoke.)

(Yelling, he stirs awake. He looks around. Joan is still sleeping next to him. He is wearing his ordinary underthings, and she is in her gown. He breathes deeply, trying to calm himself. Morse puts a hand on his chest. His heart is going a million miles an hour.)

(He turns away from her and faces the window once more.)

 

Act Three, Scene Four

(The next morning. He wakes up.)

(He gets dressed and walks downstairs. There are two people in the front room.)

(One is Sam. He’s wearing civilian clothes. The other is a young woman, whom he does not recognize. She is holding an infant.)

Endeavour: “Good morning.”

Sam: “Hello.”

Endeavour: “Who is this?”

Sam: “Says she’s your sister.”

(Endeavour is shocked. He stares at the woman.)

Endeavour: “Who are you? Who is that baby?”

Joyce: “It’s me. The baby’s name is Lyle.”

Endeavour (yelling): “What are you doing here?”

Joyce: “I’m your sister. We grew up together, remember?” (She looks hurt.)

Endeavour: “What? I don’t know you.”

(In tears, she puts down the baby on the chair, gets her purse, and finds her wallet. She shows Morse her driver’s license. He reads it.)

Endeavour: “Ah – ah – ah – I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. Please, sit down.”

(She is still crying. She picks up the little boy and rocks him back and forth.)

Sam: “See what you’ve done now? Why did you have to do that?”

Endeavour: “I don’t know what to say.”

Sam: “Well, put a sock in it, for once!”

Endeavour: “When did you – ah – have a baby?”

Joyce (very quietly): “Few months ago.”

Endeavour: “And who’s the lucky man?”

Joyce: “I don’t think I should tell you.” (She closes her eyes and sniffles, and nods her chin at Endeavour.) “He never calls, this one. I’m seven years younger than him. He hasn’t seen me since Dad died, years ago. I thought I’d come over and say hi. I see I wasted my time.” (She tries to get up. He waves her down.)

Endeavour: “Please, don’t leave yet.”

Sam: “I’m going to get you some orange juice.” (He goes to the kitchen and gets a cup.)

Joyce: “Thank you.” (She sips it.)

(Thursday, still in his pajamas and slippers, walks halfway downstairs.)

Thursday: “What’s all this about? I heard yelling.”

Sam: “That’s your friend, yelling at his sister.” (He jerks a thumb at Morse.)

Endeavour: “Ah, we were just – having a discussion.” (He gives a flustered smile, and waves his arms up and down.)

Thursday: “Are you sure?” (He frowns.) “We’ll have none of that raising your voice in this house.”

Endeavour (scratching his ear): “Ah-”

Thursday: “Never mind. I’m going to get dressed. Sam, you take the poor girl home.”

Sam: “Yes, Dad.”

Endeavour: “Should I-”

(But they both walk past him, ignoring his pleas. Joyce carries the diaper bag, and her son.)

Endeavour: “Hey!”

(The door slams shut. He breathes out forcefully.)

(He walks upstairs. There is sound coming from the bathroom. He walks into Joan’s room.)

(He looks around at the bookcase and the crates of albums. He pries a magazine from the bookcase.)

(Joan walks in, fully dressed.)

Endeavour: “When did you start reading Farmer’s Monthly?”

Joan: “To finish a biology class, back in secondary school.”

Endeavour: “Here’s a man in a sweater, and a tractor – I’ll put it back.” (He sticks it on the shelf.) “So, do you want to go somewhere?”

Joan: “No.”

Endeavour: “Why?”

Joan: “I heard the argument.”

(Morse drops his head.) 

Endeavour: “Damn.”

Joan: “Find something to do the rest of the day. I have to get some things from the chemist’s. For when Mom comes home.”

Endeavour: “That’s right, you applied to be her caretaker.”

Joan: “I’ll be taking the bus.”

Endeavour: “I’ll drive.”

Joan: “But-”

Endeavour: “No buts.” (He shakes a finger at her. She sighs, and walks out with him.)

(Cut to: They pull up in front of a chemist’s.)

(She walks in and begins to stroll the aisles. He sneaks into a back aisle and picks up a few things.)

(He goes to the checkout first, and plunks down his choices.)

Endeavour: “Cash, please.”

Clerk: “Mm-hmm.” (He begins to ring up the things. Then he leans over the intercom and yells.) “Price check on French letters. Price check.”

(Endeavour blushes furiously and looks away.)

Endeavour: “Ah, I must have made a mistake-”

(Over to: Joan has collected some painkillers, a bedpan, and various other needs for her mother. She walks up to the counter.)

Clerk: “The gentleman needs-”

(The intercom buzzes.)

Clerk: “He’s on his way.”

(Joan drums her fingers on the countertop. Endeavour twists back and forth, and buys an extra pack of cherry candies.)

(Another clerk walks in from the back. He whispers to the man at the register.)

Clerk: “One pound. Plus the rest...” 

(Endeavour takes money out of his pocket and pays the man. He receives a paper bag with his items.)

(Joan pays for hers, and takes them in two bags. They leave the shop.)

Endeavour: “When we get home, we’re going to have to have a discussion.”

Joan: “Oh… okay.”

(He drives away.)

(Later, they pull up to her parents’ home. They go in.)

(Thursday is sitting on the couch, and staring at the TV.)

Joan: “Hey, Dad. Any word about Mom?”

Thursday: “She’s upstairs.”

Endeavour: “They finished the surgery that soon?”

Thursday: “Yes. Didn’t let her have any recovery time.”

Endeavour: “That’s a scandal. You should sue.”

Thursday: “I’d rather not take the NHS to court.”

Endeavour: “Still.”

Joan: “Is she okay?”

Thursday: “Well, she’s sleeping. I’d not wake her up, if I were you.” (Joan notices he has whiskey on the table.) “This stuff stinks, but it’s the only thing I could find at the store.”

Joan: “I’m going to just peek in.” (She goes upstairs, bringing her two bags with her.)

Thursday: “Where did you two get off to?”

Endeavour: “Ah, the chemist’s. Ms. Thursday bought some things for her mother.”

Thursday: “Very thoughtful of her. What’s that in your bag?”

Endeavour: “Uh, some things for myself.”

Thursday: “Any sweets?”

(Endeavour hesitates for a minute, then pulls a lollipop out of his bag.)

Endeavour: “Yes, one.”

Thursday: “Thank you.” (His attention turns to the TV news.) “Are you aware of that thing the Americans have going on in space?”

Endeavour: “Ah, the landing?”

Thursday: “Yes. On the Moon. I hope they don’t get attacked.”

Endeavour: “I’m not aware of any people living there, sir.”

Thursday: “You sure?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Thursday: “I’ll take your word for it. Switch it to the boxing, eh?”

(Endeavour walks over and changes the channel.)

Thursday: “I’m going to watch a little more. I’ll check on her later.”

Endeavour: “Right.” (He walks upstairs, and runs into Joan in the hallway.) “Ah, how’s your mother?”

Joan: “She’s all right. I woke her up, opening the door, but she went back to sleep.”

Endeavour: “Better not sleep too much.”

Joan: “I know. I’ll try to wake her up in an hour.”

(He nods.)

Endeavour: “Where’d you put your things?”

Joan: “In my room.”

(She walks into the room. He pauses in the doorway.)

Endeavour: “Can I-”

Joan: “Come on in.” (She gestures with her hand.)

(He shuts the door behind himself, and sits down on a chair. She is on the edge of the bed.)

Endeavour: “I’m glad we had this chance to talk.”

(She nods.)

Endeavour: “This morning, when I got up to take a shower, there was – ah-” (He can’t quite finish the sentence.)

Joan: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “A mark. Let’s say.”

Joan: “What kind?”

Endeavour: “Ah, it was – we don’t have to talk.”

(He scratches his neck, and sits back.)

Joan: “Well, you’ve been wearing your clothes for two days, maybe that’s it.”

Endeavour: “That must be it!” (He laughs with relief.)

Joan: “Is that all you wanted to know?”

Endeavour (still beaming): “Ah, yes. I’ll wash them tomorrow.” 

Joan: “Okay, then. Off with you.”

Endeavour: “Where?”

Joan: “To the couch.” (She scratches behind her ear.) “This is my room.”

Endeavour: “It was, when you were in secondary.”

Joan: “Now that’s harmful.”

(He just smiles at her. She grins and looks down too, and plays with the hair at the back of her neck.)

Joan: “Is it my turn yet?”

Endeavour: “Yes. Say what you want.”

(At that moment, Frederick walks in.)

Thursday: “Joan, where’s the things you bought?”

Joan: “Right here, Dad.” (She lifts up the bags. He takes them from her, and walks out.)

Endeavour: “That was close.” (He laughs.) “Well, what did you have to say?” (He smiles, crosses his legs, and drums his fingers on his knees.)

(Joan gulps and looks at him silently.)

Endeavour: “Go on, I can take it.”

Joan: “Now I don’t know what to say.”

Endeavour: “Come on.”

Joan (very slowly): “Morse, do like to hurt people?”

Endeavour (stunned): “Now, what kind of question is that?”

Joan: “I had thought, at one time, that you wanted to be with me.”

Endeavour: “Ah – I-”

Joan: “But then, I got these letters from my cousin and my friend.”

Endeavour: “Oh, God.”

Joan: “And they told me-”

Endeavour (looking sick): “I know, I know.”

Joan: “Did you think I would never find out?”

Endeavour (very quietly): “I guess I did.”

Joan: “Why did you have to do that?” (She looks despondent.)

Endeavour: “I – I don’t know. I was lonely. You had turned me down.”

(Joan lowers her head.)

Joan: “I’ll regret that for the rest of my life.”

(She sniffles, about to cry.)

Endeavour: “Hey, now, don’t do that. I didn’t want you to – please.” (He reaches for some facial tissues, and hands them to her. She does not look up.) 

Joan: “But my cousin, and my best friend.” (She tries to hold back the tears, but can’t. Again, he shakes the tissues. She finally reaches for them, and wipes her eyes.)

Endeavour: “I, I-” (Again, he tosses his head. He is nearly crying as well.)

Joan: “Now I can’t see them again.”

Endeavour: “Ever?”

(She glares at him.)

Joan: “Well, this is going to make Christmas really difficult, isn't it? Did you ever think of keeping your pants on? Just once in your life?”

(His lower lip trembles.)

(She throws out her hands.)

Joan: “That wasn’t what I’d planned to say.”

Endeavour: “Oh? What was?”

Joan: “It’s just that-” (She waves one of her hands again.) “Ahh.”

Endeavour: “No, say it.”

(She looks up at him.)

Joan: “I’ve been in love with you since I first saw you. I still am.”

(He stares.)

Joan: “There. I said it. Happy now?” (She twists her fingers around, and points to the door.) “Don’t you have some other skirt to chase? Get out.”

Endeavour: “You can’t make me leave.” 

Joan: “Get out!”

Endeavour: “No.” (He gets up and takes a couple steps toward her.) “Kiss me goodbye?”

(She hesitates, then:)

Joan: “Oh, all right. Goodbye.”

(She steps forward and kisses her. He holds on quite a long time.)

(He raises his hands and, with one stroke, unzips the back of her dress.)

(Her eyes go wide, and her breath catches in shock.)

Endeavour: “Now you’ve gone and done it.”

(He leans down and kisses her again. It also lasts a long time.)

(He begins to push her toward the bed.)

(There is a knock on the door.)

Thursday: “Joan, did you get prescription painkillers?”

(She hurries to answer the door. Endeavour struggles to quickly zip the dress. It only goes halfway.)

(She scratches her back as she opens the door.)

Joan: “No, Dad, they’re all over-the-counter.”

Thursday: “Oh. I guess I’ll go back to the hospital and ask the doctor for them.”

Joan: “Sounds like a plan.”

Thursday: “I’ll be back soon. See you.” (He walks off.)

(Joan shuts the door, and breathes heavily.)

Joan: “You’re supposed to be gone.”

Endeavour: “I know. I think I’ll go and watch telly. Coming with?”

(She sighs, and walks downstairs with him. He switches on the set.)

(A nature documentary about pumas is on.)

Announcer: “Pumas live all over South America. Here are some in the wildlands.”

(Footage shows them walking through the foliage.)

Announcer: “It’s mating season. The males and females both achieve a near-constant state of arousal-”

(Both their eyes go wide.)

Endeavour: “Well.”

(He grips her hand.)

(She turns to face him.)

Joan: “I said, you’re supposed to be gone!”

(He leans down and kisses her.)

(They kiss for quite a while, ignoring the end of the show, and the start of the next one.)

(Then Thursday comes home. They quickly break apart and jump up, embarrassed.)

Thursday: “I got everything.” (He lifts up a plastic bag, filled with medicine vials.) “How are you?”

Joan: “I’m good.”

Thursday: “Where’d Sam disappear to?”

Joan: “He must have gone back to the base.”

Thursday: “Oh. Figures. Well, I’m going to give these to your mother, then I’m going to sleep.”

Joan: “All right, Dad. Good night.”

(Thursday walks upstairs.)

(Endeavour stands. Joan does as well.)

Endeavour: “I’ll get going.” (He kisses her. Again, for some seconds.) “I want to see you again.”

Joan: “Did you really mean it when you asked me what you asked me, back then? Did you really want to get m – m – m-” (Embarrassed, she stutters.)

Endeavour: “I, I-” (He stutters.)

(Joan waves her hand toward the door. Endeavour walks out.)

 

Act Three, Scene Five

(The next day, at the police station. Jim walks up to Morse’s desk.)

Jim: “Did you ever hear anything from that Bachman guy?”

Endeavour: “Yes. I have no evidence he was involved in robbing a bank.”

Jim: “Tell him I said hi.” (He walks away.)

(The phone on Endeavour’s desk rings.)

Endeavour: “Morse?”

Sol: “Come to the park.”

Endeavour: “Which one?”

Sol: “Across the street. Be there.” (He hangs up.)

(Endeavour crosses the street. He looks around for Sol. The man soon arrives.)

Sol: “Hi.” 

Endeavour: “What did you want to talk about?”

Sol: “Look, this is personal.”

Endeavour: “I may have to put information in my file.”

Sol: “Okay.” (He lifts up his shirt. His chest has a large, thumb-shaped sore on it. The sore is black. He drops his shirt.) “What is this?”

Endeavour: “Er, I’m not qualified to say. You should go see a medical professional.”

Sol: “But why do I have it?”

Endeavour: “Have you recently, ah, been with anybody unusual? A stranger, or someone with a drug habit?”

Sol: “What’s that got to do with anything?”

Endeavour: “They may have transmitted something to you, without your knowledge.”

Sol: “Oh, great. Now what do I do?”

Endeavour: “As I said, consult a practitioner. We have several hospitals in this city.”

Sol: “I did. They didn’t know what it was. They told me to leave.”

Endeavour: “I’m sorry. You’ll have to try again.”

Sol: “Ah, great. Everything is great. I’ll try again.” (He walks down the path, to a lunch vendor, and buys himself some food.)

(Endeavour decides not to follow.)

Endeavour (calling after Sol): “Good luck.” (He walks back into the police department.)

 

Act Four, Scene One

(The next week. At the police station. Endeavour is going through some mail at his desk.)

Endeavour: “Invitation to the charity rugby game… Notice to get my teeth checked for this year… A card?” (He sees a small envelope in the pile, and opens it.) “You are cordially invited to the wedding of-”

(An alarm goes off in the office, causing everyone to get up from their desks and run around.)

Jim: “Hey, everybody! Let’s leave in an orderly fashion!”

(All the officers go outside, and mill around, awaiting orders from Jim.)

Henry: “So, what the hell happened?”

Jim: “Fire drill. They do this all the time.”

Henry: “Then what’s that I smell?”

(Jim sniffs the air. He locates the offending odor.)

Jim: “Hey… I’ll have to go and see.”

(The scent of burning metal fills the air. Jim walks over to a superior officer and checks with him. Henry taps his foot.)

(Jim comes running back.)

Jim: “They said there was some problem with the electrical stanchion. I’m sure they’ll have it fixed pretty-”

(Just then, there is a whooshing noise, and a window on the side of the building cracks and booms out in flames. Everyone looks terrified.)

Jim: “Clear off! Everyone go across the street!”

(The officers cross the road, and huddle together, watching the room burn.)

(A fire truck soon pulls up. The blaze has spread to a couple other offices indoors. The firefighters take down the hose and begin to spray the rooms.)

Jim: “Oh my goodness.”

Henry: “Jimony pete. Hope the work room didn’t go up.”

(Some time goes by. Then, an officer comes around the side of the building, and addresses the crowd.)

PC: “Everyone is going to have to go home. Whatever you were working on can wait ‘til tomorrow.”

(People in the crowd grumble, and begin to walk away.)

(Endeavour decamps to his own car. He drives away.)

(Eventually, he arrives at his own house. He goes in.)

(He takes off his uniform coat, and hangs it up in his closet. Then he sits down in the living room, not sure what to do with his few hours of free time.)

(He looks through the newspaper, and then calls Mr. Thursday’s house. The phone rings, without answer. He hangs up.)

(Morse gets himself a drink and puts on the TV. The news comes on.)

Announcer: “A fight broke out at a rugby match this afternoon, when the ball deflated and each team blamed the other.” (Footage plays of the fight.) “Also, a fire broke out at a police station. No persons were injured.” (Footage shows the station on fire.)

(Morse checks his watch, and picks up the phone. He dials Joan’s flat.)

(It rings for a while. Then:)

Cheryl: “Hello, who is this?”

Endeavour: “Ah, it’s a fr- someone who knows one of your flatmates.”

Cheryl: “Well, did you want to leave a message?”

Endeavour: “Yes, if you can.”

Cheryl: “Let me get something to write with.” (Pause) “Okay.”

Endeavour: “Ask her to call me when she gets in. My number is-” (He reads it off.)

Cheryl: “Okay. Thank you.”

Endeavour: “Bye.” (He hangs up. He leans back in the chair and continues to watch the news.)

(Time passes. Endeavour watches TV, not really paying attention to the content. The news goes to a talk segment, where a reporter interviews a local council member.)

Reporter: “But Mr. Tinkman, don’t you think if the council cuts the fees that pay for the maintenance of public gardens, there will be objection?”

Laurel: “What are you, some kind of plant-lover?”

(The phone rings.)

Endeavour: “Morse?”

Joan: “My God, you even call yourself that at home.”

Endeavour: “Ah, hello to you too.”

Joan: “Hello. You called before?”

Endeavour: “Yes, I wanted to see if you – if, ah-” (He really does not know why he called her. He drums his fingers on the table.)

Joan: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “Had some news about your mother.”

Joan: “She’s resting. The post-surgery drugs have knocked her for a loop.”

Endeavour: “Oh. Hopefully, she’ll be up and around soon.”

Joan: “I haven’t talked to her in a while. I’m only still at my flat to get my things together, by the way. I should be done by tomorrow. Then I can move back home.”

Endeavour: “I’m sure she’ll appreciate that.”

Joan: “Well, thank you.”

Endeavour: “If you hurry, I can pick you up and take you there myself.”

Joan: “Um, nice offer, but you don’t have to-”

Endeavour: “I’ll be right over.” (He hangs up.)

(Cut to: He parks outside Joan’s flat, and knocks on the door. She answers.)

Joan: “Oh, hi. I was just packing up.”

Endeavour: “I’ll help.” (He walks inside.)

Joan: “But you don’t have to-”

Endeavour: “That’s what I’m good at.” (He heads for her room.)

(Cut to: They pull up in front of Thursday’s home.)

Joan: “By the way, my application for caretaker was accepted.”

Endeavour: “Congratulations.”

Joan: “Thank you.”

(Her father opens the door.)

Thursday: “Hello.”

Joan: “Hi, Dad.”

Thursday: “Come on in.”

(She and Endeavour carry in the first two boxes. They go back to get more.)

(In a few minutes, the boxes are packed up a few feet away from the door.)

Joan: “Good news, Dad, my application was approved.”

Thursday: “Are they giving you leave from your job?”

Joan: “Yes. I have to check in every month.”

Thursday: “Hopefully, she’ll be all right before your first term is out.”

Joan: “Yes, Dad.” (She hugs him.)

Thursday (to Endeavour): “Can I interest you in a drink?”

Endeavour: “Water, please.”

(Thursday comes back with a brandy.)

Endeavour: “Ah...”

Thursday: “You want to put hair on your chest?”

Endeavour: “I was hoping to get to sleep on time tonight, sir.” (He sips the drink anyway.)

Thursday: “Not interested in being a man?”

Endeavour (pause): “I think I’m there already, sir.” (He sips again.)

Thursday: “Take a seat.”

(Joan carries a box upstairs.)

Endeavour: “If I may ask, sir, did your wife come through the surgery okay?”

Thursday: “She’s not come out her room yet, except to go to the bathroom.”

Endeavour: “Did they offer to send you a home nurse?”

Thursday: “Yes. For visits.”

Endeavour: “Good.”

(Joan stashes the box in her room, and comes back for another one.)

Endeavour: “I can help-”

Thursday: “Just sit down and take your leisure.”

(Joan continues the process until all her things are upstairs. Then, she walks down to her mother’s room.)

(Winifred hears the door open, and stirs in bed.)

Winifred: “Oh… Hello, dear.”

Joan: “Hi, Mom.” (She hugs her.) “How are you doing?”

Winifred: “Well, still weak. I couldn’t get out of bed much.”

Joan: “How do you feel about the operation?”

Winifred (sighing): “I wish they’d asked me before they did it.”

Joan: “Do you have to go back for anything?”

Winifred: “Next week. I’m not looking forward to it.”

Joan: “I’m sorry, Mom.” (She hugs her again.) “Well, I was approved for caretaker. I’ll be able to help you all the time.”

Winifred: “Did you get to keep your job?”

Joan: “Well, they’ll probably temporarily replace me with another trainee. But I have to check in once a month.”

Winifred: “That’s something.”

Joan: “Did you need anything?”

Winifred: “Bring me that book from the shelf, please.”

Joan: “This one?” (She holds up a book about women pilots.)

Winifred: “Yes. Thank you.”

(Joan hands it to her.)

Joan: “I’ll be right down the hall. Call me if you need anything.”

Winifred: “Okay.”

Joan: “Wait, I just thought of something.”

(She goes down the hall to her room, and finds a hand bell.)

Joan: “Here, use this in an emergency.”

Winifred: “Okay.” (She puts it on the table, next to the lamp.)

Joan: “Anything else?”

Winifred: “No, you can go.”

Joan: “Bye, Mom.” (She kisses her mother, and walks out.)

(She walks down the hall. Morse hears her.)

Endeavour: “You can come down-”

Thursday: “Just drink, boy.”

Endeavour: “I’m a grown man, sir.” (He shoots Thursday a glare.)

Thursday (chuckling): “Not unless you can hold your liquor.”

Endeavour: “Ever known any coppers who don’t drink?”

Thursday: “No.”

Endeavour: “You do. I used to be one.”

(Thursday senses his tone, and looks to his own drink.)

Thursday: “Now that my daughter’s going to be home for a while, I don’t have to worry so much, when I’m at work.”

Endeavour: “That’s good.”

Thursday: “I may sleep on the couch, some nights.”

Endeavour: “It’s up to you, sir.”

Thursday: “I may even have to ferry over to your place, sometime.”

Endeavour: “Well, ask me first.”

Thursday (raising an eyebrow): “I have to ask, lad?”

Endeavour (pointedly): “I am not your son.”

(Thursday stares at him.)

Thursday: “I’m going upstairs, to talk to Win. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Endeavour: “Yes, sir.” (Thursday leaves.)

(Afraid to disturb the Thursdays, he walks to the bottom of the stairs and calls out:)

Endeavour: “Ms. Thursday?” (She does not answer. He goes to her room and knocks on the door.)

(She opens it, and right afterward, walks downstairs. He follows.)

(She pops on the TV. They sit down and watch a broadcast of the circus.)

Joan: “Oh, when was this filmed?”

Endeavour: “I think last spring. It should be coming back to town soon.”

Joan: “Maybe I’ll go.”

Endeavour: “Maybe I’ll come with you.”

(She looks at him, and smiles.)

Joan: “Maybe.”

(An acrobat jumps through a hoop.)

Endeavour: “Look at him go.”

Joan: “Quite an athlete.”

(They watch for a while. Joan dips her chin and looks downcast. Morse notices.)

Endeavour: “What’s wrong?”

Joan: “I’m so worried about my mother. Nobody’s told me how – ah, how likely she is to have a repeat. She has a heart disorder.”

Endeavour: “You could ask your father tomorrow.”

Joan: “Yes, I will.” (She stares into the distance again.) “I can’t imagine what it’ll be like when – she’s not – here anymore.” (She sniffles.)

Endeavour: “They sent her home. Maybe she has-” (He stops himself before he can say ‘more time.’) 

Joan: “What?”

Endeavour: “I didn’t want to give you the wrong impression. I don’t know any more than you do.”

Joan: “Thank you for being here.”

Endeavour: “No problem.”

Joan (still looking down): “I’d be lost without you.”

(He looks at her, and smiles.)

Joan: “I guess, when I turned you down before, I hurt you too bad. And you didn’t want to say anything about it.”

(He looks at her for a moment, then realizes what she is talking about.)

Joan: “I wonder what it would be like if we were… together. Would you be happy? Would I be? Would we ever have-” (She shrugs.)

Endeavour: “What?”

Joan: “A, a family. You know.”

Endeavour: “I – don’t know.”

Joan: “I wonder-” (She very briefly flashes a smile.)

Endeavour: “What? Come on.”

Joan: “What it would be like if we – Ah, if we-”

(He raises his eyebrows, knowing exactly what she means.)

Endeavour: “Oh.”

Joan: “Yeah, oh.” (She hugs her elbows.) “Well.”

(She looks him in the eye, and says:)

Joan: “Do you want to go upstairs?”

Endeavour: “What?”

Joan: “Do you want to-?” (She nods her chain toward the stairs.)

(He stares at her.)

Endeavour: “No. I can’t.”

Joan: “But do you – do you-”

Endeavour: “Do I what?”

Joan: “Do you like me anymore? I thought you wanted-”

Endeavour: “What are you talking about?”

Joan: “If you don’t want to be with me, just say so.”

Endeavour: “Now, I don’t relish the prospect of-”

Joan: “Are you rejecting me? Is this it?”

(He stares at her.)

Endeavour: “I, well, I-”

(Joan struggles to stifle tears. She covers her mouth with one hand, and stands up. Endeavour gets up also.)

Endeavour: “Hey.”

(Joan shakes her head and goes right upstairs. He stares after her for a minute, then walks out.)

 

Act Four, Scene Two

(The next week, at the police station. Endeavour is working at his desk.)

(Jim walks up.)

Jim: “Are you going to the wedding?”

Endeavour: “Whose?”

(Jim looks at him.)

Jim: “George and Shirley. Didn’t you get an invitation?”

Endeavour: “I don’t know. Let me see.”

Jim: “I hope it didn’t get lost in the fire.”

Endeavour: “I can still smell the debris, after they took it out.” (He finds the card, in his ‘In’ tray.) “I bet this is it.” (He opens it.) “Oh. Hmm. I – don’t usually go to these things.”

Jim: “Because you don’t like marriage.”

Endeavour: “That’s not it at all!” (He smiles.)

Jim: “I know your history.”

Endeavour: “What is that supposed to mean?”

Jim: “Well, you don’t want to be reminded not everyone wants to live the way you do. You’ve had so many women-” (He taps a pen on Endeavour’s desk.) “See you.”

Endeavour: “I didn’t say I wasn’t going!”

Jim: “No, you’ll just kill the mood.” (He walks away.)

(Endeavour opens the card. It is a small but nicely lettered note:)

Endeavour: “You are cordially invited to the nuptials of George Fancy and Shirley Trewlove. Church and time...” 

(He puts the card back in the envelope and places it in his desk. Then he picks up the phone. He calls Mr. Thursday’s house.)

(It rings a long time.)

Endeavour (frustrated): “Come on, I know you’re home!”

(Winifred picks up.)

Winifred: “Hello?”

Endeavour (very startled): “Hello! Mrs. Thursday. I didn’t expect you to answer.”

Winifred: “Er, thank you. How are you?”

Endeavour: “Don’t worry about me.”

Winifred: “My daughter is taking care of the laundry.”

Endeavour: “Ah, okay. Tell her I called?”

Winifred: “I will. Anything else?”

Endeavour: “No, that’s all. Thank you.”

Winifred: “Goodbye now.” (She hangs up.)

(Endeavour hangs up and puts his hands on the desk.)

(Jim walks by, then thinks better of talking to him, and starts to walk away again.)

Endeavour: “Come on. What were you going to say?”

Jim: “Nothing.”

Endeavour: “Come on!”

Jim: “I said-”

Endeavour: “Look at me!”

(Jim turns around.)

Endeavour: “What?”

Jim: “I hope you have a good weekend.”

(Endeavour comes out from behind his desk. He gets right in Jim’s face.)

Endeavour: “You hope no such thing.”

Jim: “What do you even do on the weekends?”

(Endeavour grabs the knot of Jim’s tie.)

Endeavour: “What the hell do you want?”

Jim: “Stop.”

Endeavour: “Why should I?” (He pulls the tie.)

Jim: “Hey-”

Aaron: “What’s this?”

(He walks up to them, and sticks a hand between them.)

Aaron: “What is going on?”

Jim: “Just a little dispute, sir.”

Aaron: “Well, have it elsewhere.” (He waves his free hand toward the front door of the building.)

(Jim walks out the front door of the station. Endeavour quickly follows. Once they get outside, they turn to face each other.)

Jim: “That’s why she doesn’t like you. You smell like too many other women.”

Endeavour: “Who are you talking about?”

Jim: “Oh, come on. Everyone knows you’ve got a thing for her.”

Endeavour: “Who? What ‘thing’?”

(Jim rolls his eyes.)

Jim: “You know good and well who I mean.”

Endeavour (still confused): “Ah, ah, all right.”

Jim: “No. It’s not all right.”

Endeavour: “What do you want me to do?”

Jim (forcefully): “Tell the poor lady what you really think! Can it be that hard? Men are allowed to say what they feel. It’s legal.”

Endeavour: “So, you want me to be like a woman?”

(Jim laughs.)

Jim: “Oh, you arrogant son of a bitch.”

Endeavour: “Why, you-”

(Suddenly, he takes a swing at Jim. Jim interrupts the punch and twists Endeavour’s arm.)

Jim: “You’re a terrible fighter!” 

Endeavour: “You’re hurting me!”

Jim: “Good.”

Endeavour: “People can see us!”

Jim: “Shut up, you pussy.”

(At last, Jim lets go. Endeavour straightens up, and shakes out his hand.)

Endeavour: “Ouch, ouch.”

Jim: “You tried to hit me first. I could turn you in for battery.”

Endeavour: “Yes, yes.”

Jim: “Say the word.”

Endeavour: “Sorry?”

Jim: “No. That’s not the word.” (He walks back in the building.)

 

Act Four, Scene Three

(The end of shift. Endeavour gets his coat and punches out, then leaves.)

(He drives to the Thursday residence, and sits down next to the door.)

(Soon, Joan walks up.)

Joan: “What are you doing here?”

Endeavour: “Hello.” (He stands up.)

Joan (pause): “Answer the question.”

Endeavour: “I wanted to speak to you.”

(Joan takes her keys out of her purse. Endeavour quickly grabs them away.)

Joan: “Hey!”

(He opens the door.)

Endeavour: “Walk in.” (They do.)

(Joan puts her purse on the table.)

Joan: “Why did you kiss me, if you don’t love me? Why did you close your eyes when you kissed me?”

(He just stares. Then he fiddles with his right ear.)

Joan: “Go home.”

Endeavour: “I want to help your mother.”

Joan: “You most definitely do not.”

Endeavour: “Look, this is hard for me.”

Joan: “I’ll bet it is.” (She blinks.) “You’re a grown man. You should be able to tell me how you really feel.”

Endeavour: “Mr. Strange told me that too.”

Joan: “He’s right.” (Pause) “Just go home.”

Endeavour: “I don’t want to.” 

(He steps up to her and kisses her. She holds the kiss for a long time, but pushes on his shoulders.)

Joan: “No. Morse, I said no.”

Endeavour: “Really?” (He kisses her again.)

(Thursday opens the door.)

Thursday: “Hi, kids.” (Then his eyes compute what they see. He stops.) “What are you doing?”

(The two break apart.)

Joan: “Ah, Dad-”

Thursday: “I know what I saw. Stop it.”

Joan: “But Dad-”

Thursday: “Why are you doing this to him? He’s got a lot on his mind. A lot of work to do. More than you do.”

Joan: “Dad, I have a job too. I don’t earn as much as he does, but it’s a job. Not everyone can be a policeman.” (She faces Endeavour.) “Oh, sorry, Detective Sergeant.”

Thursday: “Get out.”

Joan (suddenly frightened): “But Dad-”

Thursday: “Go. Take your bag.”

Endeavour: “Mr. Thursday-”

Thursday (still talking to Joan): “Leave. I’ll tell your mother.”

Joan (anguished): “But Dad! He kissed me because he wanted to!”

Endeavour: “Mr. Thursday!”

Thursday: “Don’t come back.”

Joan (screaming): “Dad!” (She puts a hand on her mouth, and removes it.) “I’m your daughter!”

Endeavour: “Mr. Thursday, she is one of only two children you’ll ever have.”

Thursday: “I don’t want her here.”

Joan (sobbing): “Oh, God.” (She takes her purse, and heads for the door. She leaves.)

Endeavour: “I did want to kiss her!”

Thursday: “Kid, don’t let her lead you on. She’s done that before.”

Endeavour (shouting): “I am not a child! I am a man!” (He takes a deep breath.) “She was not leading me on, and I don’t think she’s done that to anyone else before.”

Thursday: “Nevertheless.”

Endeavour: “I don’t want to think about work all the time. Didn’t you once say that you leave work at the door?”

Thursday: “Yes, I did.”

Endeavour: “You just made your own daughter homeless. I’m going to catch her.”

Thursday: “Don’t bother.”

Endeavour: “I love her.” (He walks out, and slams the door.)

(Cut to: Endeavour runs out and slams the door. He heads down the block. He can just see Joan ahead of him. It is now raining.)

Endeavour: “Hey!” (He runs faster.)

(She stops moving and turns to look at him. She has her purse held above her head.)

Joan: “Make it quick.”

Endeavour: “I’m sorry. I’m really so sorry.”

Joan: “All right.”

Endeavour: “I do love you. I told him.”

(Her mouth opens in shock. Then she says,)

Joan: “Where am I going to go?”

Endeavour: “To a hotel? For the night.”

Joan: “Ah, all right. Maybe.”

Endeavour: “Let’s take the bus.”

Joan: “You’re coming?”

Endeavour: “I’ll put you up.”

(They walk a couple blocks to a bus stop. The bus arrives. They get aboard.)

(It stops a few blocks later, at the Imperial Hotel. They walk up to the front desk.)

Endeavour: “Hello, room for the night, please.”

Clerk: “Would sir like smoking or non?”

Endeavour: “Eh, smoking, please.”

Clerk: “Right. That’s three pounds, then.”

Endeavour: “Okay.” (He has cash to the worker.)

(The clerk makes some notes in a log book. He hands the room key to Endeavour.)

Clerk: “Number 412. Down the long hall, to the left. Enjoy yourself. And if there’s anything not to your preference, please let us know.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(He and Joan walk down the hall and look for the room number.)

Joan: “Oh, look, there it is.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

(He takes the key and unlocks the door. They walk in.)

Joan: “It’s small.”

Endeavour: “Well, we’ll only be here for one night.”

Joan (pause): “You’re staying?” (She stares at him.) “I thought you were just paying for me.”

(Endeavour smiles and scratches his ear.)

Joan: “So – let’s go eat in the lounge.”

Endeavour: “Okay.”

Joan: “I didn’t bring anything to change into for tomorrow.”

Endeavour: “When you go back to your father’s house, you can change then. He won’t even notice. He’ll be out at work.”

Joan: “True.”

(They walk down to the lounge. It’s about half full. Patrons are eating and drinking. There is a jazz band getting ready on the stage.)

Waiter: “May I help you?”

Endeavour: “Yes, table for two.”

Waiter: “This way.”

(He sits them at a table, and gives them menus.)

Endeavour: “Ah, I think I’ll have the fish and chips.”

Waiter: “And the lady?”

Joan: “Same.”

Waiter: “Very good.” (He takes the menus and walks away.)

Joan: “So.”

Endeavour: “So.” (He smiles very faintly, and sips his water.)

Joan: “Do you want to come back upstairs?”

(Endeavour nods.)

(Joan breathes fast for a moment.)

Joan: “Well.” (She gulps her water.)

(The waiter comes back.)

Waiter: “I forgot to ask you what you wanted to drink. What’ll it be?”

Endeavour: “I’ll have a pint of Bass.”

Joan: “I’ll take a diet cola.”

Waiter: “Certainly.” (He leaves again.)

Joan: “Do you watch the football?”

Endeavour: “Sometimes.”

Joan: “I’m so nervous.” (She laughs a little.)

Endeavour: “Same.”

(The waiter comes back with their drinks.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He takes a swig. Joan sips hers.)

(Then, Endeavour takes out his wallet, and looks through it. He grimaces, and puts it away.)

Joan: “I can pay, if you want.”

Endeavour: “No, no, no, that’s not the problem.” (He begins to play with his ear again.)

Joan: “Oh?”

Endeavour: “I forgot my-” (He stops.)

Joan: “Your?”

Endeavour: “Ah-”

(The food arrives. The waiter leaves.)

(Endeavour starts to eat. Joan looks at him a moment, then does as well.)

Joan: “How’s yours?”

Endeavour: “Good.”

Joan: “So is mine.” (They eat for a moment.) “Know what the weather’s going to be like tomorrow?”

Endeavour: “Sunny but cold.”

Joan: “About right for this time of year.”

Endeavour: “Right.”

(They continue to eat and drink.)

(They finish. Endeavour pays the check.)

(Both of them stand up.)

Joan: “Want to dance?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

(Joan walks up to the stage and speaks to the singer of the band. He nods. She puts coins in the band’s tip jar, and goes back to Morse.)

Joan: “I made a request.” (She smiles.)

Endeavour: “Ah!”

(The band goes into “I’m Happy Just to Dance With You” by the Beatles. A few seconds into it:)

Singer: “In this world there’s nothing I would rather do / ‘Cause I’m happy just to dance with you...”

(Endeavour dances very slowly.)

Joan: “Why are we so slow?”

Endeavour: “’Cause I want to spend more time with you.”

(She smiles.)

Endeavour: “I got an invitation to Trewlove’s wedding.”

Joan: “Oh! I guess she doesn’t know me, so she didn’t invite me.”

Endeavour: “Yours will come in the mail tomorrow. I told her about your change of address.”

Joan: “Oh! How wonderful.”

(They dance until the end of the song. Endeavour suddenly picks up Joan’s hand and kisses it.)

Joan: “Thank you!” 

(He plays with his earlobe yet again.)

Endeavour: “Let’s back to the room.”

(Joan nods.)

(She opens the door. They walk in.)

(As soon as the door closes, she pulls him to her, and kisses him.)

(He breaks away from her first. She goes to grab his shoulders, but he very gently pushes her back.)

Endeavour: “I can’t.”

(Joan stares.)

Joan: “Why? Is there something wrong?”

Endeavour: “I forgot my – you know, the French thing.”

(She thinks for a moment.)

Joan: “Ah, the-” (And then she gets it.) “Oh.” 

Endeavour: “I have to go.” (He waves.)

Joan (deeply disappointed): “Don’t!”

Endeavour: “Have to. Come over after work tomorrow.”

Joan: “Oh. Okay.” 

(He shuts the door on his way out.)

(Joan uses the restroom, then takes off her skirt, shoes, nylons, and bra. She gets under the covers and shuts off the light. Soon, she is asleep.)

 

Act Four, Scene Four

(The next morning. Joan gets dressed, checks out of the hotel, and goes downstairs. She checks out at the front desk.)

(Cut to: Endeavour is at his desk. Jim walks up.)

Jim: “Ever hear from that Bachman guy again?”

Endeavour: “Yes. He’s seriously ill.”

Jim: “Oh? What does he have?”

Endeavour: “It looks like a skin cancer. Big sore on his chest, the size of your thumb.”

Jim: “Mine? Eeew. Is he under treatment?”

Endeavour: “He says every clinic he’s been to tells him to leave.”

Jim: “Why?”

Endeavour: “They’re afraid they might catch it.”

Jim: “Cancer isn’t contagious.”

Endeavour: “True. But his is different.”

Jim (tapping his foot): “Hmm. Well, he may need to go overseas.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

(Jim turns and walks away.)

(Endeavour continues to read file folders at his desk. He is looking through a report when he hears barking from the other end of the hallway. He goes to check.)

(A German shepherd runs past him. Jim follows it.)

Jim: “Strudel! Strudel!”

(Endeavour, puzzled, stares at them.)

(Jim catches the dog, and tugs its leash.)

Endeavour: “What’s going on?”

Jim: “We’re starting a canine unit. There, sweetheart.” (He says the latter to the dog, and pets her.)

Endeavour: “Are you serious?”

Jim: “Yes. PC Gleason will be the first to do his rounds with the dog.”

Endeavour: “Are you giving him a car?”

Jim: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “Well, good luck.”

Jim: “Thanks.” (He walks the dog back down the hall.)

(Morse goes to his desk. He dials the Thursday home.)

Winifred: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “Ah, hi, Mrs. Thursday. How are you?”

Winifred: “Well enough. They told me I may have to have a transplant.”

Endeavour: “Oh! Did they say when?”

Winifred: “Yes. In two weeks, if they can find a heart.”

Endeavour: “Best of luck, ma’am.”

Winifred: “Thank you. Did you want to talk to my daughter?”

Endeavour: “Ah, yes.”

Winifred: “Hold, please.” (She puts a hand over the receiver.) “Joan!” (She lifts her hand.) “She’s on her way.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(There is a pause of two minutes. Then Joan picks up.)

Joan: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “It’s me. Come to the station.”

Joan: “Should I leave now?”

Endeavour: “Yes. Take the bus.”

Joan: “Okay. Bye now.” (She hangs up.)

(Endeavour hangs up and scratches the back of his neck.)

(Cut to: twenty minutes later, Joan walks in the front door. She goes to the main room.)

(Endeavour walks over.)

Joan: “Hello.”

(Endeavour smiles with his mouth closed.)

Joan: “Ready to go?”

Endeavour: “It’s not time yet. About twenty more minutes.”

Joan: “I’ll go to the canteen.”

Endeavour: “Okay. But first-” (He holds up a finger, and she follows. He walks to another hallway.) “There’s something I have to tell you.”

Joan: “Oh?”

(A PC walks down the other end of the corridor. He is not paying attention, and looks all around.)

(Endeavour pulls Joan into a storage closet and shuts the door. He closes his eyes, and kisses her.)

(They keep going for several minutes.)

(He caresses her back. She puts a hand inside his shirt.)

(It passes below his undershirt, right over his heart. His eyes open wide.)

Endeavour: “Oh!” (His heart is going a mile a minute.)

(They both hear the PC walk past, whistling.)

Joan: “Guess we’d better go.”

(Endeavour opens the door. They walk out.)

Joan: “What were you going to tell me?”

Endeavour: “Ah, I’ll get you later.”

Joan: “Okay. Meet you in the canteen.”

(Cut to: A few minutes later, Joan walks into the cafeteria and gets a can of grape juice. She pays and sits down.)

(Jim walks in. He buys a bag of cheese popcorn. He notices Joan and sits down with her.)

Jim: “How are you doing?”

Joan: “Well.”

Jim: “Are you still a social worker?”

Joan: “I’m taking care of my Mom now.”

Jim: “Oh! Are they holding the other job open for you?”

Joan: “I have to check in every month.”

(Jim nods.)

Jim: “Makes sense. So, do you like rugby union?”

Joan: “Yes.”

Jim: “We’re having a charity game at Brunner Field next month.”

Joan: “I’ll go.”

Jim: “Good. I’ll be playing.”

Joan: “All right.” (She smiles.)

(Endeavour walks in.)

Endeavour: “Hi.”

(Jim nods.)

Endeavour (to Joan): “Let’s go.”

Joan: “Okay.” (She gets up and takes her purse.) “Bye, Jim.”

Jim: “See you later.”

(The two walk out to the car park.)

Joan: “He invited me to the charity rugby match.”

Endeavour: “Good.” (They get in the car.)

(He cranks the ignition, and stamps on the pedal. The “get petrol” light comes on.)

Endeavour: “Oh, rats.”

(Joan gently places a hand on his thigh.)

(His eyes go wide.)

(He moves the car out into traffic.)

(She moves her hand away.)

Endeavour: “No, put it back.”

(She does.)

Endeavour: “Careful, that’s right across from-”

Joan: “The body.”

Endeavour: “Yes. The body.”

(He goes into a cold sweat. His face becomes clammy.)

(They make it back to his flat. He parks. They get out.)

Joan: “This is nice.”

Endeavour: “You wouldn’t believe it. It looks smaller from the inside.”

(They go in.)

(Immediately, Joan hears thumping from the flat opposite.)

Joan: “What is that?”

Endeavour: “Drug users.”

Joan: “Did you bust them yet?”

Endeavour: “I keep trying to. I never see them out in the hall.” 

(He opens the door and sticks out his head.)

Endeavour: “Ah, got you!” (He runs down to their door, and holds up his police ID.) “Detective Sergeant Morse. I’ll pat you both down.”

(The young men scowl at him.)

(Cut to: Joan stands in the living room of his flat and waits.)

(Back to: Endeavour pats down the two men. He finds pipes in their pockets.)

Endeavour: “Mind if I get these out?”

(He removes them. They are still filled with residue.)

Endeavour: “Possession, use of paraphernalia, and may I go into your rooms?”

(One of them looks at him glumly, then nods.)

(He reads them their rights and pulls them into the rooms. It takes him twenty minutes to search the place.)

(Then he picks up the phone and calls the station.)

Endeavour: “Hello, please? DS Morse. Put me through to the supervisor.”

(He waits to be switched over. Then:)

Endeavour: “I’ll need a patrol car. I’ve arrested two suspects on possession and a couple other charges.”

Officer: “Yes. We’ll send them right away.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He hangs up.) “Well!” (The suspects look at him.)

(Cut to: The patrol officers arrive. They put the suspects in handcuffs and take them to the car.)

(It is now about forty minutes after he left his flat. He goes back.)

(Joan is sitting on the couch.)

Endeavour: “Miss me?”

(She looks downcast. He tilts his head.)

Endeavour: “What’s that?”

(She is still wearing her jacket. Her purse is next to her.)

(He takes off his outer jacket and his uniform coat, and hangs them up. He crosses to the couch and puts out a hand.)

Endeavour: “Come on, I’ll take your coat.”

(She does not even move.)

Endeavour: “Come on, then.” (He smiles.)

(She does not, and looks away.)

Endeavour: “What’s that?” (He tilts his head.)

Joan: “I just realized something.”

Endeavour: “What?”

Joan: “You love your job more than you love me. More than you anyone. Except my father. You love him more than me.”

Endeavour: “No, I don’t!”

Joan: “You just took forty minutes to do what you could have done in two. You could have called the patrol car right after you saw them in the hall.”

Endeavour: “But then they would have gone back in the flat.”

Joan: “No. Once you saw them, you could have told the officers, when they got here.”

Endeavour (sighing): “I suppose.”

Joan: “That’s the second time you’ve done that. Last year, when you kissed me in front of my flat, you asked me what perfume I was wearing. Your mind always goes back to work.”

Endeavour (smiling sheepishly): “Can’t help it.”

Joan: “Yes, you can.” (She points at the door.) “My father says, leave work there. But you won’t do it.”

Endeavour: “Ah, ah – I could.”

Joan: “You never will. You’re never going to settle down.”

(She gets up and heads for the door. He goes to the stereo and puts on an album.)

Joan (facing him again): “What is that?”

Endeavour: “Leos Janacek.” (He smiles briefly.)

(Joan continues to look down.)

Endeavour: “Eh, you’ve got to stop this.”

Joan: “Stop what?”

Endeavour: “Being submissive.”

Joan: “St. Paul would say-”

Endeavour: “Bugger St. Paul. Look at me.” (She does not. He says, a little more strongly:) “Look at me!”

(She does.)

(He beckons to her. She walks over.)

Endeavour: “Let’s dance.”

(She puts up her hands. He takes them.)

(They dance a very slow two-step. He puts his cheek to hers.)

(There is a knock on the door.)

Endeavour: “I’ll get it.” 

Joan: “Oh, great.” 

(He jogs to the door and opens it.)

(It’s Sol Bachman.)

Endeavour: “How did you get this address?”

Sol: “From the phone book.” 

Endeavour: “Well?”

(Sol lifts up his shirt. Now, there are many marks across it, all of which look similar to the original node.)

Sol: “What is this supposed to be? I’ve been to every hospital for miles, and they won’t help me.”

(Endeavour steps outside and closes the door. Joan whines in frustration.)

Endeavour: “Make it quick.”

Sol: “Look! You saw.” (He lifts his shirt again.)

Endeavour: “I can only say – ah, this is delicate, but how many people have you been with since I saw you last?”

Sol: “Intimately?”

(Endeavour nods.) 

Sol: “About twelve.”

Endeavour: “Are you a rent boy?”

Sol: “Sometimes. For drugs.”

Endeavour: “Do you use clean needles, or wash the needles in bleach?”

Sol: “Who’s got time, when you want to get high? Have you gotten high?”

Endeavour: “Just drunk.”

Sol: “So you don’t know. Hah.” (He snorts.)

Endeavour: “I’ll admit, I don’t know what it’s like. But I’ll help you.”

Sol: “Where can you send me, that I haven’t already been to?”

Endeavour: “I can’t give you drugs. I don’t have any in my home.”

Sol: “Arrest me.”

Endeavour: “What for?”

Sol: “Possession.”

Endeavour: “Do you have anything on you?”

Sol: “No.”

Endeavour: “I’m going to pat you down.” (He does.) “All right, nothing.”

(Sol sticks his tongue out. Endeavour looks into his mouth.)

Endeavour: “Still nothing. You’re going to have to go home. Where do you sleep?”

Sol: “I had a flat, up until I lost my job.”

Endeavour: “When?”

Sol: “Two days ago.”

Endeavour: “Where have you been sleeping?”

Sol: “In the park.”

(Suddenly, Sol pushes past Endeavour, and into the flat.)

Sol: “I gotta, I gotta-”

Endeavour: “Hey! You can’t do that!”

Joan: “What are you doing here?”

Sol: “I need, I need-”

(He breaks into a cold sweat, and turns around, looking at the whole room. His body starts to wobble.)

Sol: “Naaaah-”

(He collapses. Endeavour runs over to him.)

Joan: “Oh, God.” (She runs to the phone and picks it up. She calls 999.)

(Endeavour administers CPR. It does not help.)

(After a few minutes, he stops.)

Endeavour: “He’s dead.”

(Joan puts a hand to her mouth.)

(In minutes, the ambulance arrives. Endeavour opens the door.)

(The workers rush to the body. They check for a pulse.)

Worker: “No pulse.”

Endeavour: “Can you take him in?”

Worker: “Yes. They’ll pronounce him at the hospital.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(They place the body on the stretcher.)

Worker: “Do I need to call for a squad car?”

Endeavour: “She already did.” (He nods his chin at Joan.)

Worker: “We’ll leave now.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(The EMT nods, and leaves the place. He shuts the door behind him.)

Joan (quietly): “Another thing for work.”

(Endeavour sighs.)

Endeavour: “Would you look up at me?”

(She raises her eyes, just slightly.)

Endeavour: “Come on.” (He grins.) 

Joan: “I should leave.”

Endeavour: “No, stay.”

Joan: “Goodbye.” 

(She walks toward the door. He gets in front of her.)

Endeavour: “No.”

Joan: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “No.”

(Joan looks away again. Endeavour reaches out and grabs her chin, and turns it back toward him.)

Joan: “You’ve got a full beard now.”

Endeavour: “You just noticed?”

Joan: “I was going to tell you, but you wanted to leave work.” (She looks at him curiously.) “What did you want to tell me?”

Endeavour: “When?”

Joan: “When we were in the hall. At work.”

Endeavour: “Ah-” (He reaches up to his neck, but Joan grabs his hand.)

(He looks at her.)

Endeavour: “I love you.”

Joan: “Oh...”

Endeavour: “Stay here tonight.” (He nods toward the bedroom door.)

Joan: “What will I wear?”

Endeavour: “I’ve got pajamas.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “Can I wear them?”

Endeavour: “Sure, while I do.”

(She raises her eyebrows. He laughs.)

Endeavour: “You don’t get it?”

Joan: “Too obvious.”

Endeavour: “Isn’t that what you’re here for?”

(Joan nods, then looks down.)

Endeavour: “Stop doing that!”

(She looks him in the eyes.)

Joan: “Do you have a beard trimmer?”

Endeavour: “A what?”

Joan: “Trimmer.”

Endeavour: “I guess I do.”

(He walks into the bathroom. She follows him.)

(He reaches into the medicine cabinet, and removes a trimmer.)

Endeavour: “Here.” (He hands it to her.)

(She plugs it in and throws the power switch.)

(She reaches up and trims a few centimeters off his mustache. Then she shuts it off.)

(He rubs his face, then turns around to look in the mirror.)

Endeavour: “Good.”

(He takes back the trimmer and puts it in the cabinet. He shuts the door.)

Joan: “You… ruined the mood.”

Endeavour (sighing): “Yes, I did, didn’t I.”

Joan: “The wedding is tomorrow.”

Endeavour: “At ten in the morning. St. Finian’s Church.”

(She nods.)

Endeavour: “Stay.” 

Joan: “I can’t.”

Endeavour: “I’ll do anything!”

Joan: “No.”

(He grabs her elbow.)

Endeavour: “What did I tell you about being submissive?”

(Just then, he notices that the record on the stereo has been skipping for some time. He shuts it off.)

Endeavour: “There, now, what was I saying?”

Joan: “I guess that’s what Ray liked about me. And exploited.”

Endeavour: “Yes. It’s a side of you that I’ve only seen then. And not liked. Remember when we met?”

(She nods.)

Endeavour: “Can you be her again?”

Joan: “I don’t know what I want anymore. Should I settle down, go study art, I don’t know – something like that?”

Endeavour: “Yes. All of them.”

Joan: “Oh, Morse.” (She looks up.) “What should I call you?”

Endeavour: “What?”

Joan: “What is your name?”

Endeavour: “You, ah, haven’t seen my driver’s license?” (He looks exceptionally confused.) “It’s Endeavour.”

Joan: “I’ve only ever called you by your last name.”

Endeavour: “I don’t really like the first.”

Joan: “You could change it at a court.”

Endeavour: “Nah, it’s been too long.” (He smiles.) “Call me Dev. That’s what my mother used to call me.”

Joan: “My name’s Joan.”

Endeavour: “Hello, Joan.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “Do you love me? I mean, really love me?”

Endeavour: “Yes.” (Pause) “I’m tired of pretending.” (He tilts his head.) “I’ve never seen your hair that way before.”

Joan: “I wear it this way sometimes.”

Endeavour: “Gone off the ponytail?”

Joan: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “I like it better.”

Joan: “I liked it better when you – didn’t have it cut short so much.”

Endeavour: “Really?”

Joan: “Yeah. It was curly.”

Endeavour: “I’ll grow it out.”

Joan: “You won’t.”

Endeavour: “Don’t say that! I hate to see you like this.”

Joan: “G’night.” (She waves at him.)

Endeavour: “Don’t!” 

Joan: “Oh, all right.” 

(She picks him up and carries him. She opens the bedroom door.)

Endeavour: “Hey!” (He flails his arms.)

(She puts him down on the bed. His eyes are wide.)

Endeavour: “I want my rights.”

Joan: “But we’re not married.”

(She looks up at his desk, and sees the two cigarettes he bought before.)

Joan: “Don’t you know those are bad for you?”

Endeavour: “You’re supposed to smoke those after-” (He smiles.)

(She goes to the desk and takes a cigarette and the lighter. She lights it.)

(Joan crosses to Endeavour on the bed, and blows smoke in his face. He eyes open wide.)

(She places the cigarette against her left palm and squashes it out. She does not yell.)

(Joan takes the mostly unused smoke and tosses it in the trash. She walks out.)

(Endeavour stares in her wake. He pulls the sheets up around himself.)

 

Act Four, Scene Five

(The next morning. Endeavour is in full uniform, at the police department.)

(The clock shows nine thirty. He walks out to the car park.)

(He drives to St. Finian’s Church. He goes in.)

(Joan is already in the pew. She is smiling.)

(The couple already stands before the altar.)

(Endeavour slips into the pew, next to Joan. She does not turn to face him.)

(There are perhaps ten guests, scattered throughout the pews. Most are from the police department.)

(Endeavour looks around.)

Endeavour: “The parents don’t seem to be here.”

(The priest comes out. He is accompanied by an altar server.)

Priest: “Dearly beloved in Christ...”

(The congregants stand.)

(He continues with the service.)

(The priest speaks quietly, so that the congregants strain to hear.)

(The couple recite their vows.)

George: “I, George, take you, Shirley, to be my lawful wedded wife...”

Shirley: “I, Shirley, take you, George, to be my lawful wedded husband...”

(They exchange rings.)

Priest: “By the power invested in me, I now pronounce that they are husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.”

(George lifts the veil and kisses Shirley. The congregants applaud.)

(The couple walks back down the aisle, and onto the church steps. A photographer takes a few pictures. The couple get into a car and drive away.)

Endeavour: “Are we going to the reception?”

Joan: “”No, it’s private. I sent them a gift.”

Endeavour: “Ah. You want to go out to eat?”

(She nods. They walk to the car.)

(They drive to a little diner and go in. The server shows them to a seat.)

Endeavour: “I’ll have the waffles, please.”

Joan: “Chocolate chip pancakes for me. And a diet cola.”

Server: “Coming right up.”

Joan: “Did you get a half day off at work?”

Endeavour: “Yes. Tomorrow’s Saturday.”

Joan: “Good.” (She gets a couple pound notes out of her wallet and tries to pass them to him. He refuses.)

Endeavour: “No, no, no.”

(She puts them back.)

Endeavour: “After yesterday, I didn’t think you would want to talk to me.”

Joan: “I didn’t, but… Thank you for the food.”

Endeavour: “You’re welcome.”

Joan: “That was a short wedding.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Joan: “I guess they wanted it small.”

Endeavour: “True.”

Joan: “I don’t think either of their parents were here. They may have passed.”

Endeavour: “I didn’t think to ask.”

Joan: “This is a late breakfast.”

Endeavour: “It’s not even eleven yet.”

Joan: “Yes. I wonder if they’ll give us butter.”

Endeavour: “We can ask.”

(The food arrives. They start to eat and drink.)

Endeavour: “How’s yours?”

Joan: “Good. And yours?”

Endeavour: “Very tasty.” (He eats another forkful.) “I’ll drive you home. You probably took the bus to church?”

Joan: “Yes, I did.” (She puts more syrup on her food.) “That poor man, last night.”

Endeavour: “They’ll bury him in the pauper’s yard.”

Joan: “Oh.” (Pause) “That’s such a shame. I’ve never seen a dead body before. You’d think that, being a policeman’s daughter, I’d have seen a lot of them.”

Endeavour: “They wouldn’t make you go to an autopsy.”

Joan: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “The first time I went to one for this station, I passed out.”

Joan: “No, really?” (She chuckles.)

Endeavour: “Yes, really. I was lucky Mr. Thursday caught me.”

(They finish their food and pay. Endeavour puts his arm in Joan’s and walks with her to the car. She looks at him, surprised.)

(They get in the car.)

Joan: “Take me home.”

(Endeavour puts the car in drive. He turns on the radio, to the classical station.)

Endeavour: “Everyone at the station complimented me on my new mustache.”

Joan: “Do they know I did it?”

Endeavour: “No.”

Joan: “Coward.”

(He laughs.)

(In a few minutes, they take the turn for the road to his house.)

Joan: “This doesn’t look like the way to my Dad’s place.”

(He pulls up in front of his home. Joan gapes in shock.)

Endeavour: “You didn’t specify.”

(They go in.)

(Joan puts her purse on a table. Endeavour hangs up his uniform coat.)

Joan: “Is it hot inside that thing?”

Endeavour: “Yes, I sweat more. Go through more deodorant.”

Joan: “Not sure I wanted to know that...”

Endeavour: “Take a seat.” (He walks to the kitchen.)

(Joan puts on the TV and sits down. Endeavour comes back with two glasses of water, which he puts on a table next to the record player. He puts on an album. It immediately begins to skip.)

Endeavour: “Oh, damn.”

(He removes it, and puts on another one. It works.)

(He sits down next to Joan and hands her a glass.)

Joan: “Thank you.” (She drinks.)

Endeavour: “What are we watching?”

Joan: “The afternoon news.”

Endeavour: “Do you have to be back at work?”

Joan: “No, I took the day off.”

Endeavour: “Good.” (He takes a drink.)

Joan: “Water doesn’t all taste the same.”

Endeavour: “I noticed.”

(The news proceeds.)

Announcer: “Today, the Queen received the ambassador of Finland.”

Endeavour: “Your mother told me she may be getting a transplant.”

Joan: “She didn’t tell me!”

Endeavour: “I’m sure she told your father. In any event, it’ll be some time before they make the final decision.”

Joan (sighing): “Dear God, my mother.” (She drinks.) “I think she and my father haven’t been getting along.”

Endeavour: “Hopefully, they can hang on.”

(She nods.)

(The sound of rain comes from outside. The wind picks up.)

Endeavour: “Here’s our daily thunderstorm.”

Joan: “Do the fields get muddy out there?”

Endeavour: “Yes.” (He goes to the door and looks out. Then he closes the door.) “I hope you weren’t planning to go home soon.”

Joan: “May I take the couch?”

Endeavour: “Certainly.”

Joan: “I’ll call my mother.” (She goes to the phone. Endeavour gives her a look of pain.)

Endeavour: “Hey, don’t-” (But she does make the call.)

Joan: “Hi, Mom?”

Winifred: “Yes, dear?”

Joan: “I’ll be staying out tonight. I’ll come home tomorrow.”

Winifred: “That’s all right. I’ll be fine until your father comes home. I asked him to stop at the deli and pick up a sandwich.”

Joan: “He’ll be good.”

Winifred: “Yes, dear.”

Joan: “Well, that’s all I called to tell you. Thank you.”

Winifred: “Bye, dear.” (She hangs up.)

Joan: “Well, that’s done.”

Endeavour: “I couldn’t drive in this.”

Joan: “I figure.” (She checks the clock.) “It’s just noon.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Joan: “Excuse me, please, where is the-”

Endeavour: “Across the room, next to the linen closet.”

(She uses the washroom and comes back.)

Joan: “Well. Time for my afternoon nap.”

Endeavour: “Right here.”

(He leads her into the bedroom. She yawns and stretches.)

Joan: “You don’t have to turn off the stereo. I’ll be fine.”

Endeavour: “Okay.”

(She gets into bed. He watches.)

(She turns to face him.)

Joan: “You don’t need to watch.”

Endeavour: “All right.” (He smiles, and walks out.)

(Cut to: In the hotel. George opens the door to their suite and carries Shirley over the threshold. She laughs.)

(He puts her down.)

George: “Come here, you.”

(They kiss.)

 

Act Five, Scene One

(At Endeavour’s house.)

(Joan has not managed to sleep. She has spent the whole time starting at the wall.)

(She gets out of bed and walks into the living room. Endeavour is asleep in his chair.)

(He shakes awake.)

Endeavour: “Ah!” (He looks around.) “Where am I?”

Joan: “In your house.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(She looks out the front door, and closes it.) 

Joan: “Still going like gangbusters out there.”

(Endeavour gets up and brings in a candle from the kitchen. He keeps it in a small metal holder. He puts it on the table, and lights it.)

Endeavour: “You can stay the night.”

Joan: “Thank you. May I take some linens?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

(She goes to the closet and takes out a set of sheets.)

Endeavour: “If the power goes out, I’ve got candles.”

(She sits on the couch.) 

Joan: “What’s on?”

Endeavour: “Oh, nothing. I lost interest a long time ago.”

(She shuts off the TV.)

Joan: “Want me to make popcorn?”

Endeavour: “No, thanks.”

Joan: “Did you and her – on that bed I just slept in-”

(He looks at her. Her shoulders fall.)

Endeavour: “Don’t worry about it.”

Joan: “I worry anyway.”

(He sighs painfully.)

Endeavour: “Don’t leave now.”

Joan: “I won’t. It’s too dangerous.”

(She checks the outside again, and swiftly shuts the door.)

Joan: “There’s snow in it now. What is this, April?”

Endeavour: “It’s some time between February and May.”

Joan: “Huh.” (She stretches her arms.) “I was too tired to sleep.”

Endeavour: “It happens.”

Joan: “How is it out there?”

Endeavour: “Brutal. It’s hailing right now.”

Joan: “You don’t say?” (She checks the door.) “You were right. Must be half a meter by now.”

Endeavour: “It’s getting faster.”

Joan: “That’s it for moving the car. You think I should call my mother again?”

Endeavour: “No, she said you could stay.”

Joan: “Eh, good enough.” (She sits on the couch.)

(He puts an arm around her shoulders.)

Joan (quietly): “Sly...” (She leans her head on his shoulder. She notes the record on the player.) “What are we listening to?”

Endeavour: “Herbert Von Karajan.”

Joan: “Wasn’t he a Nazi?”

Endeavour: “Ah, they deprogrammed him, sort of.”

Joan: “And you like Wagner. There is no hope for you, young man.”

Endeavour: “Don’t say that.” (He nestles his head against her.)

Joan: “I’ll have to see your papers.”

(They watch TV for an hour. Then Endeavour goes to check the door.)

Endeavour: “Christ!” (He shuts it.) “There’s at least a meter out there.”

Joan: “Oh, no.”

Endeavour: “Hopefully, they’ll send the trucks out to clear it tonight. But I don’t know if we’ll get them, because this area isn’t considered ‘important.’”

Joan: “Ah.” (She hugs her elbows.)

Endeavour: “You may be wondering...”

(Joan turns to face him.)

Endeavour: “Which one, of her and I, wanted to break up.” (He puts his hands on the table in front of him.) “It was me.”

Joan (cautiously): “Oh?”

Endeavour: “Yes. We were starting to – ah, you see – and I called her your name.”

(Joan stares in shock.)

Endeavour: “She called me at work to make sure.”

(She nods.)

Joan: “So, you’re… free.”

(He nods slightly.)

Joan: “Well, I hope you take time before your next choice.”

Endeavour: “Oh, I’ve taken enough.”

(She smiles briefly.)

(The wind batters the house.)

Endeavour: “Now that I’ve gotten rid of the neighbors, I’m looking for a housemate.”

Joan: “Oh?”

Endeavour: “One who isn’t on drugs.”

Joan: “Good.”

Endeavour: “And who could fill the place with a few kids. It’d be a good place for them to sleep.”

(She turns to him, unable to believe what she has heard.)

Joan: “Are you asking me… what I think you’re asking me?”

Endeavour: “Might be. I might be.”

(He kisses her. It lasts a few seconds.)

Joan: “I’d better… get the shovel.”

Endeavour: “Don’t be ridiculous, it’s way too windy out there.”

Joan: “Really? Then I’d better stay right here.”

Endeavour: “I like that better.” (He hugs her around the shoulders again.) 

Joan: “I wonder-” (She stops.)

Endeavour: “Yes?”

Joan: “If I’m ever going to be happy. Life seems to be slowing down a little bit.”

Endeavour: “When the weather gives way, we can go out.”

Joan: “Thank you.” (She nudges herself against him.) “How do you do it? Stay happy in the police department?”

Endeavour: “I wouldn’t say that I’m happy.”

Joan: “What are you?”

Endeavour: “Stable.”

Joan: “You just come home every day and – what?”

Endeavour: “Listen to music, sleep, that kind of thing.”

Joan: “Sounds awfully boring.”

Endeavour: “Don’t know what else to do with myself.”

Joan: “Maybe I can get you some books, or something.”

Endeavour: “I know where the store is.”

Joan: “What did you want to do, before you chose the police?”

Endeavour: “I don’t know. Considered a few things.”

Joan: “You were in the military.”

Endeavour: “Yes. Didn’t like it enough to stay.”

Joan: “Oh.” (She tugs the bottom of her skirt.) “Well, I’ll try and get some rest again.”

Endeavour: “No. Dance.”

Joan: “Excuse me?”

Endeavour: “You made a few errors back at the hotel, and I wanted to correct you.” (He steps into the middle of the floor, and holds up his hands.)

Joan: “Well, you were going slowly, so...” (She takes his hands.)

Endeavour: “Like this...” (He takes a few steps, and waits for her to follow. She does.)

Joan: “And then?”

(The power goes out.)

Joan: “Oh, shit.”

(Endeavour picks up the candle. The lights almost immediately come back on.)

Joan: “Whew.”

(He picks up the phone and gets a dial tone.)

Endeavour: “Okay. I think that was some kind of divine signal.”

Joan: “I’ll get some sleep.”

(She walks into the room and flips on the light. He blows out the candle, and lingers in the doorway.)

(She takes off her shoes and nylons, and gets under the covers. He crosses to her, and lies down next to her.)

Joan: “Shouldn’t you be in the-”

Endeavour: “I told you before, I’m tired of pretending.” 

(He moves his hand under her skirt, and places it on her underwear, over the hair. She stares in his eyes.)

(He kisses her. It lasts for a long time.)

Joan: “Did you bring the-”

(He gulps.)

Endeavour: “Hang on a minute.”

(Morse gets up and crosses to the dresser, where he removes the box from a drawer. He pulls a small trash bin next to the bed. Then he gets into bed next to her again. She runs a hand up and down his chest, as he puts on what he needs.)

(He removes all their clothes. She locks her hands around his back.)

(He moves inside her body. And explodes almost immediately.)

Endeavour: “Oh!”

Joan: “It’s all right.” (She strokes his hair.)

(Embarrassed, he rolls to the side, and removes the item. He fumbles for another one.)

(She runs her hand over his chest.)

(In a few minutes, he is ready again.)

(This time, he lasts much longer.)

(Some time later…)

Joan: “Ah-”

(Endeavour clenches his teeth, and breathes out sharply as he finishes.)

(He moves to lie beside her. She leans her head on his shoulder.)

(For a while, they sleep. Then she wakes up, and taps him on the chin.)

(They are together until the small hours of the morning.)

 

Act Five, Scene Two

Endeavour: “Well.” (He smiles.)

(Joan, Robert Lewis, and Valerie are shuttling boxes back and forth from Morse’s car to the spare room of his flat. Soon, they are done. It’s all the belongings from Joan’s house.)

Robert: “Don’t know how you roped me into this.”

(Endeavour hands him two pounds. He does the same for Valerie.)

Valerie: “Can you drive us back?”

Endeavour: “No, let’s all go out.”

Valerie (shrugging): “Okay.”

(The four pile into the car.)

Robert: “Put on the radio.”

(Endeavour picks a sport station. They are broadcasting a cricket match.)

Announcer: “It’s a sunny afternoon, as the weather at last transitions to more normal fare.”

(Cut to: the four sit at a table, in a local restaurant.)

Waiter: “What’ll it be?”

Robert: “I’ll have the burger. No onions, please.”

Valerie: “I’ll take the cheese flatbread.”

Joan: “I’ll have… I guess I’ll have the fried clams.”

Endeavour: “I’ll have the baked salmon.”

Waiter: “Thank you, folks.” (He takes the menus, and leaves.)

Robert: “Did he take our drink order?”

Joan: “No.”

Robert: “Hey!” (He waves, but the waiter does not turn around.) “Damn.”

Endeavour: “We’ll just have to wait.”

Robert: “Right.” (He plays with a serviette. He mutters to himself:) “Wonder why I came here...”

Endeavour (hearing him): “I’m your boss.”

(The two stare at each other for a long moment. Then the food arrives.)

Joan: “Must have cooked this before we ordered.” (She dips a clam in the sauce, and eats it. She chews thoroughly, because it’s overdone.)

(Later on: Finished with their food, the four talk to each other.)

(Endeavour talks on and on about things Robert is supposed to do during training. Joan looks at Valerie while she talks about her and Robert’s plans for the summer.)

Valerie: “I figured we’d go up to Leeds...”

Endeavour: “And you have to clean my desk once a day.”

Robert: “Beginning or end of it?”

Endeavour: “The end.”

(Robert nods.)

(The waiter brings Endeavour the check. He pays.)

(The four get up and amble out the door.)

(Endeavour stands there and bounces back and forth on his feet.)

(Joan holds out her arm.)

Joan: “C’mon.”

(He just stares at her, and walks to the car.)

(She frowns, and follows him.)

(All four sit down. He moves into traffic.)

(They reach his house. Robert and Valerie get out and stand by Valerie’s car.)

Valerie: “Goodbye.” (She hugs Joan, who blushes.)

Joan: “Goodbye.”

(The Lewises get in the car and drive off.)

(Joan turns to face Endeavour.)

Joan: “So, what happened, that you had to be so rude to me?”

Endeavour: “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Joan: “You will.” (She walks up to the door.)

(He lets them both in, and turns to face her.)

Endeavour: “One of them…”

Joan: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “Broke.”

(She thinks for a minute, then stares in shock, realizing what he means.)

Joan: “I don’t remember that. I got up in the morning and took my shower.”

Endeavour: “How could you not?”

Joan: “Did you think I was trying to fool you or something?”

Endeavour: “Maybe, yes.”

Joan: “The nerve, the goddamn nerve! How can you say something like that to me?”

(He shrugs.)

Joan: “Well – well-” (She starts to cry.) “Why can’t we just – be together anyway?”

Endeavour: “I’m scared to bring children into this world.”

Joan: “Then what was all that about moving me in, and filling up the other flat with kids? Why did you say that? Why?!” (She steps close to him. He pulls back.) “What is wrong with you?”

(She is now full-on sobbing.)

Endeavour: “I changed my mind.”

(Joan stares for a moment, then:)

Joan: “Go fuck yourself!” (She runs out the door.)

(Endeavour drops his eyes.)

 

Act Five, Scene Three

(Later that night, Joan finally arrives at her parents’ home. She has walked the whole way.)

(She walks upstairs, removes her clothes, and changes into a nightgown. There is a shoulders-up view of her while she does this.)

(Then she gets into bed, and, exhausted, hugs the pillow. It takes her a very long time to fall asleep.)

(Cut to: next week, at the police station. Endeavour is at his desk. The phone rings.)

Endeavour: “Hello?” (He listens to the other person talk.) “No, you can’t mean that. Stay off my-” (Pause) “Are you kidding?” (Pause) “Well, let me-” (Pause) “Fine, fine, I’ll go.” (He slams down the receiver. Then he puts on his heavy jacket, and walks out of the station.)

(Cue… Four months later.)

(Joan is wiping down the dining room table with a cleanser. She dries it, then puts back the tablecloth.)

Joan: “Looks good, eh?” 

Winifred: “Yes, dear.”

(Winifred puts a hand on her daughter’s shoulder.)

Joan: “Want to play cards, Mom?”

Winifred: “That’s what you always say when there’s something wrong.”

Joan: “But Mom-”

Winifred: “I’ll get the cards. Sit down. Let’s talk.”

(Joan sighs, and takes a seat at the table. Moments later, her mother comes back with the cards. She sits down, and starts to shuffle the pack.)

Winifred: “Now, tell me.”

(Joan sighs.)

Joan: “It’s Morse.”

Winifred: “I knew it.”

(Her daughter tilts her head.)

Winifred: “That’s a baby bump, or I’m your uncle Walter.”

(Joan sighs again.)

Joan: “Why didn’t you ask me about it before?”

Winifred: “No reason to. I knew you’d come out with it sooner or later.”

(They play Go Fish while Joan tells the story.)

Joan: “...And that’s how it happened.”

Winifred: “Figures. I thought he was trouble.”

(Joan looks at her.)

Winifred: “I’ve heard about all his girlfriends.”

(Joan breathes out heavily.)

(Then there is a heavy knock on the door.)

Winifred: “Goddamit, stop your blabbing. Who is it?”

(She pulls open the door. It’s Morse.)

Endeavour: “Can I just come in?”

Winifred: “Goodbye, sir.” (She goes to shut the door. Endeavour sticks out his hand.)

Endeavour: “Please. Just let me in.”

Winifred: “No, sir. Good day. You hurt my daughter.” 

(She tries to push the door closed again, but Morse just walks in.)

Endeavour: “Hello.”

(Joan stands up. She is too grief-stricken to talk.)

(He notices her bump.)

Endeavour: “Ah-” (He clenches his hands, then releases them. He says very quietly:) “I should have known.”

Joan (quietly): “What have you got to say for yourself?”

Endeavour: “Just let me-” (He turns to face Mrs. Thursday.) “Can you give us a minute?”

Winifred (crossing her arms over her chest): “No.”

Endeavour: “Mrs. Thursday, please.”

Winifred: “All right. Though for the life of me, I can’t figure out why.” (She walks out of the room.)

Joan: “Well?” (She taps her foot.)

Endeavour: “I spent four months in Germany, on a mission for MI6.”

(Joan throws back her head and laughs.)

Joan: “Oh, come on. You’ll have to do better than that.” (She runs a thumb down her nose.)

Endeavour: “No, really, I did. I kept a couple of marks, just to show you.” (He takes them out of his wallet.)

Joan: “I still don’t believe you.”

Endeavour: “Ah, ah-” (He takes out his wallet and shows her his passport. There is, indeed, a recent stamp from Germany.)

Joan: “Okay...”

Endeavour: “Anyway, I just wanted to tell you-” (Pause) “How sorry I am. Please forgive me.”

(She tilts her head slightly.)

Joan: “I don’t know if I can.”

Endeavour: “It was very hard for me to complete the time that I spent over there. I could get by with the language, but nobody wanted to talk to me. I could eat, but nobody wanted to eat with me.”

Joan (shrugging): “So?”

Endeavour: “I was so lonely.” (He takes a step toward her. She steps back.)

Joan: “Well.”

Endeavour: “But I remembered you. I always thought about you.”

Joan: “Uh-huh.”

Endeavour: “Please.” (He reaches out, and puts his hands on her arms.) “Can we be together again?”

Joan: “Except for one day, we never really were.”

Endeavour: “I want to take that back.”

(She looks down.)

Joan: “On one condition.”

Endeavour: “Please.”

Joan: “My mother and I went to take back my things. I hope you’ll help me move them in again.”

Endeavour: “Okay, Joan, I will.”

(He steps forward and hugs her, patting her on the back. She begins to cry.)

Endeavour: “Shh, shh.”

Joan (calling out): “Mom, you can come back now.”

Endeavour: “Everything’s going to be okay.”

Winifred (stepping into the room again): “Young man, tell me the truth for once.” (Nevertheless, she puts a hand on Endeavour’s shoulder, and squeezes it.)

 

Act Five, Scene Four

(Months later. At Joan’s workplace. She walks into the restroom, and steps into a stall.)

(A close-up view of her stockings, as she slings them onto the door. There is a large amount of water and blood on them.)

Joan: “Oh, damn.”

(Minutes later, she staggers back into the main office.)

Joan: “Someone call an ambulance. It's time.”

(The people turn and stare at her.)

(Cut to: Joan is riding in an ambulance. The workers put a breathing mask on her.)

(Cut to: Endeavour is at his desk. The phone rings.)

Endeavour: “Morse?”

(He listens to the other person speak.)

Endeavour: “You’re kidding? Yes, of course I will. Thank you.”

(He slams down the phone, picks up his coat, and runs to the car park.)

(Cut to: He runs up to the front desk at the hospital.)

Endeavour: “I’ve got to find, ah, it’s Joan Thursday.”

(The nurse looks up the information in a log book.)

Nurse: “She’s in delivery room 21-A. You’ll have to have a seat.”

(He takes off running. The nurse watches him run.)

(He reaches the room, and knocks on the door.)

(Cut to: Joan is in the chair. She pushes on command, then stops.)

Nurse: “Okay. Okay. Pause a minute, sweetie.”

(Joan nods, and tosses her head back and forth in agony.)

Doctor: “Can we get a-”

(Cut to: Morse hammers on the delivery room door again. He steps back, and a nurse walks up to him.)

Nurse: “What are you doing, sir?”

Endeavour: “Come on, she’s giving birth in there.” (He takes out his police ID.)

Nurse: “As you should expect, sir. Police officers have to wait like everyone else.”

(She points to the waiting room. Morse slinks down there.)

(Hours later…) 

(He shakes awake, and scratches his beard. He sits up, and looks all around.)

(Morse walks down the hall. He approaches the nurse, who is guarding the door again.)

Endeavour: “Miss, is she all right?”

Nurse: “Let me see.” (She walks into the room, and shuts the door behind her. Minutes later, she comes out.) “You can go in.”

(Morse dashes in.)

Endeavour: “Is she-”

(He looks around, and notices Joan, who lies back, asleep. Her eyes are closed. She is snoring.)

Endeavour: “Where’s the-”

(His mind at last processes what he sees. Two nurses are holding a baby each. One is wrapped in a pink blanket, the other in blue.)

Nurse: “Congratulations.” (She hands him the boy.)

(A huge smile breaks over Morse’s face. He takes the baby.)

Endeavour: “Oh, God. How lovely.” (He kisses the baby on the forehead, and very gently moves him back and forth.) “Can we wake her up?”

Nurse: “No, I’m afraid. She needs rest.”

Endeavour: “Okay. Can I call her parents?”

Nurse: “Certainly. Use the phone in the hall.”

Endeavour: “Okay. Let me see the other one.”

(One nurse takes the boy, while the second hands him the girl. He kisses the baby and rocks her, as he did the first.)

(The baby stirs and wiggles her hand. Endeavour laughs.)

Endeavour: “Hello.” (He looks at the nurse.) “What are we going to name them?”

Nurse: “I was waiting for you to say that.”

Endeavour: “Ah, of course. Alexander Nicholas Morse, and Jennifer Winifred Morse.”

Nurse: “Fine. I’ll draw up the birth certificates.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(He walks over to Joan, who is still asleep, and kisses her on the forehead.)

 

Act Five, Scene Five

(1986. At Shea Stadium, Queens, New York.)

(Morse and his family slink down the aisles to their seats.)

Endeavour: “First time I’ve seen one of these things live.”

Joan: “It’s good you finally took a vacation. We haven’t taken one together in years.”

Endeavour: “It’s going to be the playoffs soon, from what I hear.” (He leans forward and taps a fellow spectator on the shoulder.) “Say, do they have wickets in this game?”

Fan: “No, sorry.”

Endeavour: “Ah. Thanks.” (He leans back in his seat.)

(He puts a hand over his eyes.)

Endeavour: “Who’s that in the outfield?”

Joan: “Program says it’s Mookie Wilson.”

Endeavour: “Ace nickname.”

Joan: “Indeed.”

(Morse scratches his beard. It is now thoroughly salt-and-pepper.)

Endeavour: “I’m fifty-six as of… next week.”

Joan: “Happy birthday, honey.” (She kisses him.) “Still as handsome as ever.”

Endeavour: “And you.” (He kisses her.)

Alexander: “Mom, Dad, stop it.”

Joan: “You’re seventeen. You should be used to it by now.”

Jennifer: “Oh, Mom.” (She smiles.)

(The innings pass. It’s the end of the fourth when Joan starts to rock back and forth.)

Endeavour: “Are you okay, honey?”

Joan: “I can’t – I can’t-” 

(She shudders, and tilts over to the side. Alex reaches out and props her up.)

Alexander: “Mom. Mom, are you okay?”

(She is as limp as a rag doll.)

Endeavour (to Jennifer): “Call an ambulance!”

Jennifer: “Yes, Dad.” (She runs down the aisle and finds a pay phone.)

(Cut to: The ambulance workers load Joan onto a stretcher.)

Endeavour: “Where are you taking her?”

Worker: “To Booth Memorial, sir.”

Endeavour: “And that’s where?”

Worker: “Up on Main Street, sir.”

(He nods.)

Endeavour: “Thank you. I’ll call a taxi. Come on, kids.” 

(He leads them down the ramp, to the parking lot.)

(Cut to: Inside the hospital. In the waiting room. Morse leans against the wall, and taps his foot on the floor.)

Endeavour: “I’ve got to call her parents.”

(He walks to the pay phone and starts to look in his pockets for change. Just then, a nurse walks into the room.)

Nurse: “Mr. Morse?”

Endeavour: “Yes?”

Nurse: “Are you married to a Joan Thursday?”

Endeavour: “Well-” (He blushes and rubs the back of his neck.) “How is she?”

Nurse: “I’m sorry, sir. We did all we could do.”

Endeavour: “What?”

Nurse: “I’m saying, sir-” (She looks down, then up again.) “She had a stroke.”

Endeavour: “All right, then. She can go home, right? Tomorrow or something?”

(The nurse pauses.)

Endeavour: “Right?”

Nurse: “I’m sorry, sir. She didn’t make it.”

(His hands begin to shake. He breaks out in a cold sweat.)

Endeavour: “What? What are you telling me?”

Nurse: “We did all we could do.”

(Endeavour collapses over the side of a chair. Alex and Jennifer run to help him up.)

Jennifer: “Dad, I’m so sorry.”

Endeavour (screaming): "No, no-"

(He grips the sides of the chair and struggles to breathe.)

(Cut to: Joan’s body has been taken home. The family stands at the graveside.)

Priest: “Dust you are, and to dust you shall return.” (He sprinkles holy water over the open grave.)

(Jim Strange holds Endeavour up. Morse’s knees shake the whole time. He sobs.)

(On the other side of the two men, stand Joan’s parents, and her brother, Sam. Mr. and Mrs. Thursday are now advanced in years. Thursday holds Winifred’s arm.)

(The service reaches its conclusion.)

Priest: “And may Almighty God have mercy on our dear departed sister, Joan Thursday, and grant her eternal, peaceful rest. Amen.” (He and the guests make the sign of the Cross.)

(Workers lower the coffin into the earth. Morse throws the first rose. Everyone else follows.)

(Endeavour reads the words on the stone.)

Endeavour: “Joan Emory Thursday, 1941-1986, beloved wife, mother, daughter, sister, and friend.”

Jim: “Ah, do you – want to have that changed?”

Endeavour: “Not on your life.”

(Finally, the cemetery crew shovels dirt onto the coffin. The attendees start to back away.)

Winifred: “I never dreamed we’d bury her first. That’s not supposed to happen.”

(Thursday sighs.)

Thursday: “Let’s just remember the good things.”

(The children walk silently. The group reach the car.)

Winifred (to her husband): “Do you want to drive?”

Thursday: “Yes.” (He takes out the keys.)

(Endeavour hugs his elbows, and bites his lip.)

(Cut to: The family has gathered in a restaurant. Thursday, Jim, and Endeavour stand around. Winifred and the children sit at a table.)

Endeavour: “I want to sit down.”

Jim: “By all means.”

(Endeavour takes a seat. He reads a menu, then drops it.)

Endeavour: “What are we ordering?”

(Minutes later, everyone is seated, and the waiter takes all their orders.)

Endeavour: “Too bad we had to leave the game.”

Jim: “Yes. They wound up winning, though.”

Endeavour: “Good for them.”

(The drinks arrive. Everyone picks up their glasses.)

Endeavour: “To Joan Thursday.”

Everyone: “Joan!”

(They clink glasses, and drink.)

 

THE END


End file.
